


I'm Okay, Not Okay

by four_jae, moonjewel_ (four_jae)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Other Individual Kpop Idols, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Kpop Crossovers, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_jae/pseuds/four_jae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_jae/pseuds/moonjewel_
Summary: Minghao smiles bitterly remembering the stupid promise that he made with the person he loves.“Where are you? I know you're here” It's been years since he last saw the girl that promised she would never leave, he doesn't know if it’s just his imagination or a memory.His thoughts were disrupted when his right hand Woozi called his attention briefing him of his upcoming meeting with the mafia leaders in London.“Why does it have to be in London? It's such a hassle” He asks Woozi.“We’re going to meet the new leader of Snjolfur the Snow Wolves. Our enemy in case you forgot” Woozi stated with a blank face.Minghao knew that Woozi wouldn't be able to go because he has to watch over our headquarters and his mission requires him to not gain any attention from the other mafia.“Fine, ready the necessities and inform our men.”





	1. Where It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 2 authors, my friend and I, so it may be confusing at some parts.  
> This story has been on going for almost 2 years already and we wanted to share it to a bigger platform.  
> Updates might be irregular and English is not our first language so bare with us.  
> Comments are highly appreciated.

 

>  
> 
> _“You’ll never leave me right?”_ He asks
> 
> _“Never”_ She answered

 

* * *

 

Minghao smiles bitterly remembering the stupid promise that he made with the person he loves.

 _“Where are you? I know you're here”_ It's been years since he last saw the girl that promised she would never leave, he doesn't know if it’s just his imagination or a memory.

His thoughts were disrupted when his right hand Woozi called his attention briefing him of his upcoming meeting with the mafia leaders in London.

 _“Why does it have to be in London? It's such a hassle”_ He asks Woozi.

 _“We’re going to meet the new leader of Snjolfur the Snow Wolves. Our enemy in case you forgot”_ Woozi stated with a blank face.

Minghao knew that Woozi wouldn't be able to go because he has to watch over our headquarters and his mission requires him to not gain any attention from the other mafia.

_“Fine, ready the necessities and inform our men.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**Eira's POV**

 

 _“Are you ready to go piss yourself?”_ Asked Min Ju behind me while I’m fixing my appearance in front of a mirror in the living room. _“Really? I'm already nervous and you're still sarcastic as ever.”_ I rolled my eyes.

That's Min Ju, my sarcastic best friend, and loyal right-hand woman. She is a 5’3 foot 19-year-old girl with hair full of lavender colored curls and FYI she has a crush on my lazy and feminine big brother.

 _“Now now, Min Ju stop the sarcasm and Eira you calm down. It'll be alright just breath, do your usual poker face and intimidate how hard can that be,”_ said Jeonghan in his place on the couch.

 

That's my lazy and feminine big brother, codenamed **_Lady_** kidding not kidding named him myself. A 5’10 foot 22-year-old man with an ever-changing hair color. He may be lazy but he is a good shooter, shooter of what you ask? He’s also master tons of talents but you'll find that out later.

 

 _“Why do I have you guys as my support system?”_ I thought out loud

 _“Well do you want me to list down the reasons cause I'm ready.”_ Min Ju replied

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes knowing he can't stop the two from bickering.

 _“Hey, you guys all set? The car is ready to take us to the airport”_ said Seungcheol interrupting the two from further bickering.

 

That is my brother’s best friend and bodyguard, codenamed ** _S.Coups_**. A muscular manly man who, like my brother, has an addiction to change his hair color and if you ask me I think there's more to their relationship than meets the eye.

 

 _“No, I am not ready! What if I fall down on my face and embarrass the famiglia?!”_ I said panicking. _“Then I would laugh and you would embarrass the famiglia,”_ said a smirking Min Ju. _“Can we just go? Time is precious and the earlier we leave the earlier I sleep”_ said an annoyed Jeonghan.

So you might be wondering why I'm a nervous wreck and why we are going to the airport--

 _“Yah! We are already late now stop bickering and run to the freaking car!”_ Said Mingyu who by some reason is panicky

 _“Big brother, you know we own the freaking plane right?”_ deadpanned Min Ju

 _“Who says I'm talking about the plane? I'm talking about the meeting?!”_  Argued Mingyu

_“Big brother…. the meeting is tomorrow afternoon at 3 pm in the penthouse hotel”_

_“What!? Min Ju why didn't you say that before?!”_ Said Mingyu

 _“I've been a nervous wreck since last night”_ I continued exasperated at my supposed best friend

 _“I did announce this during our meeting that you ditched for a date,”_ said Min Ju arms crossed and eyebrow raised at her brother

 _“and it's funny watching you break down and worry so…”_ said Min Ju to me.

 _“Bitch”_ I breathed out

 _“I told you that wasn't a date, I was just visiting Fae and Zel…...and went horseback riding with Wonwoo and no! That wasn't a date!”_ Mingyu defended and damn was incredibly defensive….hmm wonder why

 _“Can we just get this over with?”_ said a bored Jeonghan and everyone finally stopped bickering and got in the limo.

 

So where was I? Ah yes, we are going to the airport because of the annual meeting of Mafia leaders that are held in different countries. It is a mandatory occasion so I can't really say I'm sick and not go. The only exception is this year I’m going to announce my plan of taking over of the world plan mwahaha kidding!

Father has stepped down from his position as leader of The Snjolfur and have named me his successor. You might be wondering why my older brother, Jeonghan, wouldn't be the one taking over. First of all, as I said he’s lazy but kidding aside he said that he doesn't see himself as a mafia leader and our father agreed with him. Both of them saw the potential that I had back when I was 4 years old, as they said I was the complete opposite of Jeonghan. I might have acted more boyish than he ever did.

You might also be wondering who the hell am I, well I am **_Cordelia of The Snjolfur_** codenamed **_Eira_** , the _Norse Goddess of Snow_ , I am a 19-year-old girl with scarlet hair and the second born child of my father. The _number one enemy_ of **_The Pyralis_** but he doesn't know… he doesn't know that I’m here and he never should know that I'm here because…...he forgot….about everything...but as the leader of my famiglia I have to do my role.


	2. A Meeting

**Minghao's POV**

 

Here I am a day early for the said meeting of the mafia leaders. Usually, the leaders would just conduct a video call conference for sudden meetings like this. It was too early for the annual meeting and it seems fishy.

 _“Hey boss you alright? You look like you're suspicious of something”_ Joshua his left-hand man asked.

 

 _“I was just thinking about how this meeting was called so suddenly and all are required to attend. Did one of the mafias break the agreement?”_ I replied.

 

 _“None that I know of Boss and if ever they would have faced the wrath of our familgia,”_ Joshua stated

 

Joshua is my left-hand man who I recruited during my trip to LA. Along with him being a gentleman, he is a 5’10 foot, multilingual man who showcased his ability of hacking and misconceptions. He soon became my close friend along with Woozi.

The conversation was cut when a phone started ringing.

_***Woozi Calling*** _

Woozi is my right-hand man, like me he was prepped to be the successor of his father, the right-hand man of my father since we were children. He is a 5’5 foot 21-year-old man, he may be small but he could take down men twice his size and our men in the famiglia fears him as he is the martial arts teacher next to me.

 

I answered and asked, _“Woozi, Is there any problem?”_ There was a short pause before Woozi spoke _“I found out the reason why the leaders are going to have a meeting. The Snjolfur is going to announce Kris stepping down of his posit-”_

 

Before Woozi could even finish his sentence I asked: _“Do you know who would replace him?”_

We both knew Jeonghan, Kris’ son, is out of the choices as the possible leader for years ago Kris has declared this.

 

Again Woozi hesitated to answer but then slowly said _“apparently... Kris has another child…. no one in the mafia community knew about it but I hacked into one of their member's phone and saw the speech Kris gave to his people.”_

 

I thought long and hard to remember any memory I could have of my childhood. Why you might ask, well I grew up being friends with Jeonghan.. that is before our families drifted apart and I always remember a little girl who….

 

 _“Hello? Minghao are you there?”_ Woozi asks _“yes yes I'm here so any idea as to who Kris’ successor?”_ I know that Woozi felt the anxiousness that is laced with my words.

 

_“It was not stated it seems as if the whole mafia knew who it was. I’ll update you once I find anything…. Also… Minghao don't think too much.”_

 

Why is the leader of one of the biggest and strongest mafia famiglia in the world feeling anxious?

 

As if on cue Joshua asked _“Hey, boss are you okay? You look worried”_

 

 _“I'm just fine,”_ I said but my feelings say otherwise, my head filled with doubts and my guts turning as if its being clenched by someone's hand.

 

 _“C’mon boss! Cheer up and forget about the meeting for a minute and let's go sightseeing!”_ said Seungkwan with Hoshi and DK nodding behind him.

 

 ** _Seungkwan, Hoshi, and DK_** are my childhood friends and are my subordinates in the famiglia. The three of them sets the mood and never fails to cheer me up when especially in this line of work can get a bit gloomy. Although they act like a bunch of kids they're the best of the best in the famiglia. They are in charge of infiltration and acquiring things that are heavily guarded.

 

 _“Fine_ _but only for a few hours we still have work to do and check in the hotel”_ I compromised cause really there is no escape from these people.  _“Yes! Let's go to the Big Ben!”_ said Seungkwan excitedly

 _“No no let's go to the palace!”_ said Hoshi _“wait maybe……”_

 

While they're talking about where to go it's time that I should introduce myself, the name is **_Minghao of The Pyralis_** , codenamed ** _The8_** , I am a 20-year-old man and second born child of my father.

My famiglia _**rivals** that of The Snjolfur_, enemies to be exact, we used to be allied with them until that day and you might be wondering why I'm the successor rather than my older brother,

 

well…..he's missing he hasn't been seen since that day or at least that's what father told me.


	3. Mission Part I

**Woozi's POV**

 

_“Access Granted”_ the voice from Woozi’s laptop brings him back to reality. Ah yes, he was trying to hack into The Snjolfur’s system and God finally he was able to get into it.

 

_“And I thought I wouldn't be able to open-”_ His confidence was gone as soon as his laptop screen turned off and on again flashing a message in bright red _“You would wish you didn't do that :P”_

 

_“What the fuck?”_ Woozi breathed out he was confused if someone else hacked the system or its something the system has. “Oh great! Now my laptop is dead. Why am I even doing this mission?! Joshua is also a hacker!!” Now he remembers.

The8 personally asked him to do this mission for he believed in his capabilities but I call bullshit on that. He knows The8 is looking for something and he's not saying Joshua can't be trusted but The8 trusted him that much to do it.

_“I’ll try that again later. For now, let's double check the profiles of the known members of this mafia.”_

 

* * *

 

**First is: Jeonghan, only son of Kris, currently an active member of the mafia as head of public relations best friends with Seungcheol** “ _Seungcheol, that sounds familiar…..”_ **, arsonist and sharpshooter etc. etc.**

 

 

**Second: Seungcheol, better known as S.Coups, bodyguard and secretary of Jeonghan, brawn and brains,** \-- _“uh huh”_ \-- **head trainer of recruits, originally from Daegu** _“_

_why is he so familiar. I think I know him somewhere”_

 

**Third: Min Ju sister of Mingyu, the right hand of *********** \-- _“who is this person and why can't anyone identify him/her”_  Woozi grumbled but then continues reading. -- **the current head of the Snjolfur Famiglia, knows mixed martial arts** _“that's weird I thought Seungcheol is supposed to be the next right man successor, but then again he was supposed to be Jeonghan’s right man.”_   Woozi thought

_“it must be because of the current head’s choice. Smart, using his/her right hand as a decoy...”_

 

**Fourth: Syka, the nucleus of the cell, current head of interrogation** \-- _“interrogations? I bet it's torture”_   Woozi felt his spine tingling.-- **innocent face that could fool you, rumored to be Jeonghan’s sister for they both are scammers** \-- _“Ah a smooth talker.. but if she is the-”_

 

* * *

 

 

_***Dean Calling*** _

    _“Boss we got info”_ Dean stated.

    _“That's all I wanted to hear. Send details. Now.”_   Woozi replied.

 

_**Dean**_ is actually a friend of Woozi. Unlike other members, Woozi personally scouted Dean to join their mafia by blackmailing him. He used to be an underground composer that used his song lyrics as ways to transfer data, deliver messages, and spy on people’s gadgets.

 

**“Transferring Data Complete”**

        _“Now let's see who the next leader is.”_ Woozi was feeling giddy after being able to complete the first part of his mission but his happiness popped like a bubble after realizing who the next leader was.

        _“Oh shit! Minghao must not know it's her”_ Minghao didn't know but Woozi remembered their childhood clearly he was there and he knows that up to this day minghao is trying to figure out who she is, the girl in his lost memories.

 

 

**_*Calling Minghao*_ **

        

I was hoping he wouldn't answer but of course, life is on his side so he heard Minghao say _“Woozi, Is there any problem?”_

 

I paused for awhile not knowing if I should say it _“I found out the reason why the leaders are going to have a meeting. The Snjolfur is going to announce Kris stepping down of his posit-”_ Minghao cuts me.

 

Oh shit, I hope he doesn't remember. _“Do you know who would replace him?”_ We both knew Jeonghan is not going to be near that position. We knew because Kris had stated this during their annual meetings but Woozi knew better.

 

Again I hesitate to answer but then slowly said _“apparently... Kris has another child…. no one in the mafia community knew about it but I hacked into one of their member's phone and saw the speech Kris gave to his people.”_ Minghao became quiet, too quiet to Woozi’s liking because he knew the younger man is trying to remember, I had to distract him.

 

_“Hello? Minghao are you there?”_ I sensed him snapping out of his thoughts, I stopped his train of thoughts thank god.

 

_“Yes yes, I'm here so any idea as to who is Kris’ successor?”_ He’s anxious.. this is not good...

 

_“It was not stated it seems as if the whole mafia knew who it was. I’ll update you once I find anything…. Also… Minghao don't think too much.”_  I'm sorry Minghao but it's not yet the right time.


	4. Mission Part II

**Min Ju's POV**

We have arrived in London and the others went straight to the hotel while I decided to patrol the area with Dino.

 

**_Dino_** is my assistant or you could say I'm mentoring him as he is the newest member of our famiglia and is new to the mafia business. He is a 5’7 tall 19-year-old man. His family was under the hold of our mafia and they decided to sell him off but I insisted on having him be trained which is why they put him under my care.

 

As I was patrolling the area for any possible escape routes, safe places, and suspicious people. I see this man talking on the phone and I heard him say _“.....Boss, we got the info….”_ Boss? Info? _“That's all I wanted to hear. Send details. Now.”_ I heard the guy on the other line replied, hmm time to question this punk.

 

_“Hey, you! Phone guy!”_ I shouted

 

_“yeah? What do you want?”_ he replied suspiciously.

 

_“Great now I have to deal with this shit,”_ I said annoyed. 

 

_“Wow. I’m here you know?”_ The man said. 

 

_“I know that's why I said it out loud duh”_ I replied mockingly. 

 

“ _This is not your problem to get into so you better stay out”_ The man snarled at me. He was testing my patience and my hands are itching to connect with that face.

 

In other words, I want to punch him. I have so much stress building up and this guy talking is just making me more stressed. Why am I stressed? Well just a few minutes ago someone was trying to hack into our system. I think he’s a lowlife who doesn't have a job and just hacks for the sake of getting money. It's been weeks and he never stopped trying.

 

_“Which famiglia are you part of huh?!”_ I screamed at him _“because when you said ‘we got the info’ there are warning signs and I'm not having that when my boss is here vulnerable in an unfamiliar country!! So tell me who you are or I swear I'm gonna blow your head off!”_ once I let it all out I realized it wasn't a good idea that I threatened a person from another famiglia or else it could cause war, dammit I need to fix this. 

 

**_The things I do for Eira._ **

 

So why am I wandering around aside from the security check the right hand of each leader has to meet and brief each other of the meeting that is going to happen tomorrow. As the right hand of Eira, Jeonghan and I would have to spearhead it.

 

**_*Calling Dino*_ **

 

_“Hey, Dino! I'm done with my side of the area, I'll be going back first and you should too once you're done and I found a suspicious man. Check the security footage for me and arrest him once found”_  

 

_“Yes ma'am!”_ he replied a bit too enthusiastically

 

I laughed because knowing him he saluted even though I can't see him.

 


	5. The Recruitment

**S.Coups' POV**

 

**_*Unknown Number Calling…*_ **

 

That's weird this number was my private number and only a few people knew this. I hesitated to answer.

 

_“Hello, who is this?”_ I asked. There was a long pause but as I was about to end the call the stranger half shouted

 

_“Wait! Don't end the call… It's Woozi”_ How did he know I was about to end the call? I feel creeped out. 

 

_“Seungcheol? Is it you?.... maybe I got the wrong number”_ Woozi rambles.

 

_“Woozi? Like the Lee Jihoon-Woozi?”_ I asked shocked as I haven't talked to him in years.

 

_“Thank God! I got the right number. Yes... it's me Jihoon”_ Woozi replied. 

I had lots of questions going in my head but I decided to settle on saying _“How are you? It's been 4 years?”_ I knew Jihoon since we were little we became friends because both of us were training to be a right-hand man but after the misunderstanding and the mafias dividing, we never spoke again.

 

_“I’m actually…. not… fine... I’m not gonna make it long but I need your help.”_ Woozi replied straightforwardly. 

 

_“Why what happened? Did your famiglia encounter a problem? Wait are you even in a famiglia?”_ I asked continuously concerned about my old friend. 

 

_“No.. I'm not even in a famiglia... I need a job….I hacked this mafia’s system and.. and they found me. They threaten to kill me I need protection. Please help me”_ Woozi said with a shaky voice. 

 

_“Don't worry I’ll help you. I would protect you”_ I replied assuring him. After a few more minutes I asked him to meet me after the meeting tomorrow and we would work this out.

 

Now I just have to talk to Jeonghan.

 

I decided to return to our hotel room instead of calling him knowing it would be the best to persuade him face to face. As I reach our room I can't stop sweating. 

Why am I so nervous **_it's just Jeonghan_** and we're recruiting Woozi, my close friend. He wouldn't get angry...right?  ** _right??_** I gathered my courage and went inside the room.

 

_“You stood outside for a long time. Something bothering you?”_ greeted Jeonghan.

 

_“I was thinking of something…”_ I trailed off. 

 

_“Wow, that's scary. Tell me what's it about?”_ Jeonghan smirks at my nervous look. 

 

_“Well, it's about Woozi….”_ I said dropping my eyes to the floor.


	6. Relations and Connections

**Jeonghan's POV**

 

I was enjoying my day sleeping inside one of the best hotels in the world but I suddenly woke up from a nightmare. I also felt anxious and I just know in my gut that something bad is going to happen. My thoughts were cut off when I heard shuffling outside the door.As much as I hated to leave my bed I had to check who it was. _“_

 

_Let's see who's this person with heavy feet”_ I whispered to myself.

 

To my luck, it's just Seungcheol with a very worried face. I know that face well enough to know that he's scared of talking to me about so something. Haha as if he could hide anything from me.

 

When he finally went inside I told him _“You stood outside for a long time. Something bothering you?”_ I’m feeling scared as to how he looks right now. He’s not going to break up with me right? I laugh at myself on the inside.

 

_’How can he break up with you when you're not even together’_ I reminded myself and Seungcheol replied _“I was thinking of something…”_ he trails off and I know that it's not just something it's **SOMETHING** and my nerves are wrecking already not knowing what he's going to say but I had to keep my front.

 

_“Wow, that's scary. Tell me what's it about?”_ I’d actually don't want to know because I’m too scared but shit I’ll just play it cool. 

 

_“Well... It’s about Woozi….”_ He dropped his eyes to the floor avoiding my gaze. At that moment I hear alarms ringing and see red lights flashing.

 

_“Woozi? Your ex?”_ I choked out feeling a lump rising in my throat. He's not leaving me for Woozi, right? I mean I’m his best friend right? He will not leave the famiglia right? 

 

_“Jeonghan? Hey, are you listening?”_ Seungcheol shook me to bring me back.

 

_“Ah. I’m sorry. What did you say?”_ I asked obviously I can't act that I was listening because it's pretty obvious that I'm not.

 

_“Jih-Woozi was asking me to give help him.. to give him protection. Apparently, he hacked into the system of a mafia and they tracked down his location and threatened to kill him. Right now they're harassing him and he's afraid that the actions would soon become more physical. If you know what I mean.”_ Seungcheol explained.

 

_“Why are you asking me about this and didn't he train for the position of a right man like you did? I remember the two of **you training together and became close** ”_ My words were bitter and I saw Seungcheol flinch when I mentioned them being _“close”._

 

_“I know how you feel about him and his old famiglia but he's currently unemployed and you as the head of public relations and brother of Eira should know that we should hire more people of Woozi’s talent.”_ He explained.

 

_“As you said I’m the head of public relations he may be part of the public but we don't have any relation and I would rather not have any. Why don't you ask Min Ju or Eira?”_ I was losing my cool and I can see how confused Seungcheol was.

 

_“Why are you so angry at Woozi? Why don't you give him a chance?”_ Ugh, why is this guy so oblivious and so freaking dense. 

 

_“Fine I’ll think about it but I would discuss this first with Eira”_ I just had to end our conversation before it leads to something I would just regret.

I would rather talk to Min Ju since she knows how I feel about Seungcheol but knowing her she’s stressed right now and would just snap at me.  That's the amount of stress she has that even me, her very handsome crush would get chewed up, so I guess I'll talk to my sister then.

 

**_*Calling Eira*_ **

 

_“Hey, Eira?”_ I said 

 

_“where are you right now? I need to discuss something with you.”_


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History well some of it

**Eira's POV**

 

We have arrived in London and have checked in our hotel but instead of resting I am here re-reading the profiles of each mafia leaders and respective famiglia. Yes, I grew up studying about them but as I said I’m a nervous wreck and I need to have the upper hand when it comes to future dealings and alliances. I know that he's here and that is probably the main reason why I’m so nervous.

Each famiglia of the Highest Order represents an element, for example, our famiglia **_The Snjolfur_** represents the **_element of water_** in **_its strongest form, ice_**. Yeah yeah I know sounds like Avatar right? Bitch Imma fight. Kidding aside the famiglias are named after 4 elements for we believe that nothing is stronger than natural force and just like natural forces we come at you when you least expect it. Before the 4 main famiglia didn't exist it was only made during my grandfather’s time but that's a whole other story. My thoughts were halted when I heard my phone ring.

 

**_*Lady Calling…*_ **

 

 

_“Hey, Eira?”_  Jeonghan started _“where are you right now? I need to discuss something with you.”_

He sounds worried.. something must have happened. _“Yes my lady I am currently residing in my suite”_ I replied, trying to make him laugh.

 

_“I’m not Lady please stop hahaha,”_ He said laughing.

 

_“I feel that it's something important so I think you better get here already,”_ I said.

 

_“Don't worry I’m right outside your suite already haha.”_ He said before ending the call.

 

_“What brings you here with that troubled expression of yours?”_ I teased just to make him less nervous.

 

_“Haha, as usual, you read people well and…. I just talked to Seungcheol and he told me he wanted to recruit this new hacker”_ He replied.

 

_“So why do I have to know this when he asked you already?”_ I arched my brow at him.

 

_“Well I’m not yet sure of this guy and I might have some bad blood with him,”_ Jeonghan says while gritting his teeth.

 

_“Then don't recruit him if you don't want to”_ I deadpanned at him. _“ but... Seungcheol wants him to join us…”_ He looked at me with sad eyes. Hmmm.

 

_“Seeing as you won’t be telling me why you're having second thoughts I would have Wonwoo to bring him here tomorrow before the meeting starts and I would talk to him,”_ I said somehow scolding and reassuring my brother.

 

_“Sure... Eira… I… nevermind.”_  Jeonghan said before leaving me with an even more nervous expression. I would just have to tell Syka to further investigate… if I remember.

 

I’m too bored after that conversation with Jeonghan so I decided to take a walk. From what I know all of the leaders would arrive tomorrow morning so I could have the freedom to walk around the hotel and get some exercise. _“Where to go first? Hmm…”_ and just right after that my stomach started rumbling.

_“Food it is!”_

 

I was almost skipping when I went outside because it's been a long time since I went outside without Jeonghan or Min Ju guarding with me and watching my every move. I miss this freedom although not full and only temporary I still need it. As I turned the corner I heard a group of people coming. _“God they're so loud. Some people are trying to rest it's a freaking hotel, not a bar”_ I said to myself.

I didn't mind walking past them but when I saw a glimpse of one of the man in their group I just bolted right out of there and went inside the nearest room I see. Luckily it was Jeonghan’s and then right then I was like a deer seeing a headlight.

The situation I walked into was Min Ju and Jeonghan arguing, with Jeonghan almost crying and Min Ju scolding him. They both stopped talking and stared at me as if I was crazy.

_“Uhm.. well... hi? Hehe”_ I said laughing awkwardly as I don't know how to explain why I'm outside and why I sprinted inside like a lunatic.

 

_“Why are you outside of your room?”_ Min Ju narrowed her eyes at me knowing I was going to do something she wasn't aware of.

 

_“I was um.. looking... for.. um food?”_ Stupid! Looking for food? You couldn't make a better excuse?? I scolded myself _“uh huh? You couldn't order room service?”_ Min Ju pressed on the issue.

 

_“Why are you crying Jeonghan?”_ I asked trying to change the subject.

 

_“You're not really good at changing the subject Eira”_ Jeonghan stated. Shit, I knew something bad was going to happen.  

 

_“Uh well I have to go I need to talk to Syka!”_ I dashed out of Jeonghan’s room and running straight to my room.

I hope they didn't see me. I thought the leaders are supposed to come tomorrow! Maybe freedom wasn't such a good idea.


	8. An Encounter

**Hoshi's POV**

 

_“WHAT TIME IS IT?!”_ I shouted. 

_“_ _10:11 why do you ask?”_ Seungkwan answered. 

 

_“NO! You're supposed to reply ’10:10’!”_ I said dramatically for my plans were destroyed by my useless friends. _“But you were asking for the time and Seungkwan just answered you.”_ Seokmin joined the conversation. 

_“I think he’s making his catchphrase,”_ Joshua answered Seokmin. _“It's useless though. No one in the mafia would answer you.”_ Seungkwan states 

 

_“Why because they don't find it funny?”_ I said faking my sadness. _“No, because it's either their busy running away from you or they're already dead”_ The8 answered. 

I didn't know he was listening. We were already walking to our rooms when suddenly in the corner in front of us a girl suddenly sprinted. I swear she could have beaten Naruto with that kind of running. Apparently, it wasn't only me who got distracted by this girl. Seungkwan and Seokmin started laughing already but I still can't get the image of her red hair out of my hair. Is she part of a mafia? I hope I see her again.

 

Anyways I’m Hoshi the boss haha kidding. _**Soonyoung**_ is my real name **_Hoshi_** is the codename. Hoshi means star in Japanese and I’m a star. I am a member of mafia Pyralis and I work as Joshua’s secretary and I mastered the art of misconceptions. I stand at 5’10 feet and I have a killer smile… no literally. I have a killer smile. You’ll find that out soon.

 

As I was saying I was too distracted by the redhead with amazing speed that I decided to stroll around the hotel saying that _“I’m just going to patrol”_ but in reality, I’m looking for the girl. I might sound like a creep but I at least need to know her name right? I mean that would make perfect sense because we're human beings and human beings are social beings, therefore, we have to be social and being social mean talking and talking mean- okay I need to stop talking and start looking.

 

I don't know what told me but my feet brought me in front of the hotel’s restaurant. Is my body subconsciously saying that I’m hungry or is my gut feeling telling me she’s going to be here?  I started looking around until I saw a shining (hehe shinee) redhead at the corner of the hotel facing the view. She looks sad… Time to make her smile!

 

_“Hello, Kushina!”_ I smiled at her while I’m taking my seat in front of her. _“This seat is not taken right?”_ She just looks at me as if I was not there.

 

_“Awhile ago it wasn't but as you can see you're already sitting there so I guess no.”_ She stated with her RBF. Well, she's obviously trying her best not to show her emotions.

 

_“Woah I’m not here to fight. My name’s Hoshi. What's your name?”_ I smiled at her making sure I held my hand out to shake hands with her but she just ignored me and look out the window. She's hard to talk to but I’m Hoshi and I won't back down in making friends!

 

_“Are you not hungry? You're just sitting here in the restaurant and staring outside that's not good for the restaurant you know”_ I teased her while laughing slightly. 

 

_“No I’m not hungry and you also have the right if you own the restaurant and the hotel”_  She replied shortly.

 

Ah.. so she must know about the annual meeting. I haven't seen her in any meetings though and if this was her hotel I would have known because this hotel is owned by The Snjolfur. Is she the-- my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rumbling sound. Well, this is awkward.

 

_“I thought you weren't hungry?”_ I smirked at her knowing she's embarrassed and annoyed by me hearing her stomach. _“I’m... I’m not! Shut up or I’ll kick you out and never to be seen again”_ She threatened and if looks could kill I would’ve been in hell right now but I swear I saw her blush. Wow, she has other expressions other than killer eyes and RBF.

 

_“R-relax! Calm down, I-I was just t-teasing!”_ I stuttered not sure if it's because of fear or because I’m trying hard not to laugh. She's adorable. She stood up and walked away and that's when I started laughing. 

 

_“Oh shit! I still didn't get her name!”_ I muttered out.

 

As I followed her outside the restaurant I saw her standing outside with her mouth in an ‘o’ shape its as if she saw a ghost. Then when I followed her eyes it trailed to The8. Wait does she know him? Does he know her? I’m lost why is there a staring contest happening right now? Then she suddenly snapped out of her daze and yelled: _“Fuck my life!”_

 

She started to run but she grabbed my hand making me run with her leaving a confused The8 arching his brow and squinting at us running away.


	9. Confusion

**Minghao's POV**

 

I looked at the clock in our hotel suite and realized Hoshi has been gone for quite awhile and after going down the wrong floor he must be lost or something. I turned to look for Seungkwan or Dokyeom but it looks like they're sleeping. Oh well, I'll go then, once I stepped out of our suite I realized it's been awhile since I walked around by myself and it feels great! Freedom at last.

Now, where did Hoshi go I wonder **_*grumble*_** I forgot I haven't eaten anything today might as well go to the restaurant while trying to find Hoshi then. I hopped in the elevator to the ground floor and once the doors opened I came face to face with this beautiful redheaded girl and I just stopped and stared but the girl has a shocked expression on her face and there's a bit of sadness in her eyes.

She looks awfully familiar to me but I just can't remember. Suddenly there's a pain in my head and an ache in my heart, what the hell is happening to me? I snapped out of my thoughts when the girl suddenly yelled _“fuck my life!”_ then she grabbed the guy behind her and started running away.

I looked at them in confusion, did she just swore at my face then ran away and is it just me or did the guy looked like Hoshi? I had so many questions but right now I need food. As I went inside the restaurant I chose the seat next to the window.

 

 _“What is this notebook? Someone must have left it here.”_ I opened the journal not to be nosey but to know who owns it.

 

**_02/17/2001_ **

I started to learn how to write and shoot a gun today! I’m so happy that I get to learn it with Hao Hao, Ji Ji, and Min Ju! They are my friends! Hao Hao recently joined us because he said his parents were worried about his health. Daddy told me that I’m doing a great job and I’m happy to see big brother smile at me. Sometimes I wish big brother was a girl but I’m happy now I have Min Ju with me even though she makes me cry but Hao Hao makes me smile! 

_“Hao Hao? Why does that feel familiar”_ I thought, causing my head to pound harder than it did a while ago.

 

 _“Hao hao! I miss you!”_ I hear a voice say is she talking to me? I’m not Hao Hao though I’m Minghao and where is that voice coming from?

 _“_ _I told you to call me Minghao! It's manly, Hao hao is a dog’s name!”_ a little boy’s voice replied. I tried to stand up, taking the notebook with me and walk out deciding that I’d rather sleep than eat now with my head pounding but before I could even reach the door I felt my eyes going black and my body falling.

 

I woke up inside a hotel room knowing it's not mine I stood up so fast that my head felt like it spun at 360 degrees. _“You're finally awake.”_ A man with deep voice looked up from the book he was reading.

 _“Umm… yes.. what happened to me?”_ I asked feeling somehow intimidated by the way he stares at me.

 _“You were about to exit the restaurant when you started to wobble and eventually fell, luckily I caught you, by the way, I am Wonwoo and you are?”_ The man apparently named Wonwoo explained.

 _“I’m The8. Thank you for taking care of me. If you don't mind I should repay your kindness.”_ I said to him and I tried to stand up on my own but then I lost my balance and almost fell again and to my luck, Wonwoo was fast enough to catch me again and before I could even stand up we heard a man scream but the scream sounded like a girl’s shriek.

 

 _“WHAT IS THIS?!”_ shouted the man who caught us in a very awkward moment.

 

 _“Mingyu calm down it's not what you think it is,”_ Wonwoo said calmly as he helped me sit down again.

 

 _“NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS? THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!”_  the man Wonwoo called Mingyu was shouting and only if my head was not spinning I would have shouted back at him. After sitting down I saw my sight going black and I can't feel my body again.


	10. Complicated

**Wonwoo's POV**

 

I was conducting my rounds at the hotel’s restaurant and was planning to back to my room and have some rest before I go and pick up Seungcheol’s new recruit. Ugh, why does it have to be me? As I said goodbye to the restaurant’s chef after our talk about the menu and the special requests of each mafia leaders I was exiting the kitchen and saw a man walk but suddenly wobble and thank god I have a fast pace I caught him before he could hit his head. 

_“Hello? Excuse me? Sir are you awake?”_ I asked the man I got no response from the unconscious man. I looked around to see anyone he might have been with or someone who knows him but alas there was not. 

 

_“I can't bring him to the hospital, he may part of the mafia and Eira would have my head if something happened on our watch.”_ I thought frantically _“especially when we're the ones spearheading this year’s meeting”._

 

After trying to figure out what to do, I decided to just bring him up to my room and let him rest since he doesn't look like he's in danger. I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and began the trip to my room.

 

After letting him rest on the bed I decided to sit on the couch by the bed and read the notebook he held while I wait for him to wake up. Yes, I’m a snoop got a problem with that? _“Oh shit…. this notebook is Eira’s”_ I panicked internally because I don't know what's worse a stranger reading Eira’s notebook or me reading it? Shit, I would die if Eira knew I read this also I can't let this man go so easily I have to know how deep he read. Shit shit shit.

 

**1 Hour Later**

 

The man stirs on the bed and he suddenly jerked up causing him to hold onto his head because of his sudden movement. _“You're finally awake.”_ I looked up from the notebook that I was reading.

 

_“Umm… yes.. what happened to me?_ ” I stared at him trying to read his expression or basically trying to read him.

 

_“You were about to exit the restaurant when you started to wobble and eventually fell, luckily I caught you, by the way, I am Wonwoo and you are?”_ I explained not saying too much just so I don't tread into dangerous waters.

 

_“I’m The8. Thank you for taking care of me. If you don't mind I should repay your kindness.”_ He replied. The8? Such a weird name..wait isn't that the name of the leader of Pyralis? He tries to stand up but then he lost his balance yet again luckily I’m fast enough to catch him again. 

Before I could help him stand up, my head snapped when we heard a man scream. Knowing that familiar scream I already knew who it was… Mingyu. Just my luck another headache to handle.

 

_“WHAT IS THIS?!”_ Mingyu shouted overdramatizing the situation. _“Mingyu calm down it's not what you think it is,”_ I replied calmly as I help The8 sit down on the bed again.

 

_“NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS? THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!”_ Mingyu shouted again and before anyone could speak again The8 lost consciousness again.

 

Great! _“Nice job Mingyu! You caused the man to faint again!”_ I said annoyed with how Mingyu is acting.

 

_“HOW IS IT MY FAULT?! YOU BROUGHT AN UNKNOWN MAN IN YOUR ROOM LETTING HIM SLEEP IN YOUR BED AND HUGGING HIM? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE ‘OKAY’ AND ‘CALM’ ABOUT THIS??”_ Mingyu said flailing his arms around. Not this shit again.

 

_“May I remind you that WE ARE NOT EVEN A ‘REAL’ THING because YOU said it was COMPLICATED”_ I said glaring at him.

 

_“DON’T PUT THE BLAME ON ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE WE'RE COMPLICATED?”_ He said his face red already.

 

_“Let’s not talk about this right now. We have a situation at hand. I found this man with this notebook”_ I changed the topic not wanting to start a fight knowing we have a bigger issue to deal with.

 

_“He reads! So what?”_ Mingyu replied sarcastically. 

_“This thing he's reading it's owned by Eira. It's full of her experiences and private contemplations. I don't know how far he has read but I can't let him go just like that because I need to know.”_ My voice became deeper than it usually was and I saw Mingyu had goosebumps.

 

_“I can't leave you with him. I don't want to.”_ He said while crossing his arms and pouting. _“You're not cute stop that. Also, I can't wait too long for him anyways I have to go back to Korea to get S.Coups’ recruit. You would have to talk to him. Don't hurt him because he's the mafia leader of Pyralis and we don't want any fights before the meeting.”_ I ordered Mingyu even though I am his secretary.

 

_“Urgh! Fine! Should I tell Jeonghan or Min Ju?”_ He asks.

 

_“No don't let them know. Call Syka when you can't handle him.”_ I said smirking because I know this would trigger him.

 

_“I SOOOO CAN HANDLE HIM! WATCH ME!”_ He huffed.

 

_“Oh, darling but I can't.”_ I teased before exiting the room and walking straight to the elevator and riding the helicopter on the rooftop but before we finally leave I texted Syka.

 

**New Message**

 

_**To: Syka** _

 

_Go to my room and help Mingyu interrogate someone. Go easy on him. Thanks._ （╹◡╹）♡

 

_**From: Syka** _

 

_You owe me another one-woo HAHAHA. But anyways sure, take care!_ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ


	11. Tell Me The Truth

**Syka's POV**

* * *

 

**New Message**

_**From: OneWoo** _

 

_Go to my room and help Mingyu interrogate someone. Go easy on him. Thanks._ （╹◡╹）♡

 

This guy never fails to add more work for me. 

 

_**To: OneWoo** _

 

_You owe me another one-woo HAHAHA. But anyways sure, take care!_ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

* * *

 

 

Before that let me introduce myself. I am _**Syka of famiglia Snojlfur**_ , head of interrogations and information unit, standing at 5’3 foot I have a sweet smile with killer words. I grew up learning how to make someone confess something they have done and something they didn't do. Call it mind control or whatever I just have the power to manipulate people who mess with our famiglia. 

So here I am making my way downtown walking fast-- _“Hey Syka!”_ Seungkwan shouted-- Walking faster. I can't be seen talking to him if Min Ju sees me she’ll kill me for talking with the enemy. So I sprinted to the elevator while looking back and I felt that I hit something hard, maybe a wall? But when I looked up I was greeted by dark eyes and scratched eyebrow. 

 

_Damn_ , he’s **hot**. _“Um I like hugs but an introduction would be nice? Haha”_ The man said chuckling. 

Great job now we look stupid! _“Oh I’m sorry- I didn't mean- Right- Introduction- I’m Syka”_ WOW AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HEAD OF INTERROGATIONS AND INFORMATION? I scolded myself at how I made my sentence. 

 

_“You're cute. I’m Dean”_ I started to feel the heat rise up my cheeks. _“Dude. I’m not cute.”_ I stared at him slightly squinting to make him get my point. 

He leans down near my right ear and said _“fine I could call you adorable”_ My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening and I was there standing with my mouth slightly agape and flushed cheeks only to be brought back by the sound the elevator made signaling we have arrived at a different floor. Dean moved aside but before he left he gave me a piece of paper and winked.

Did I just really lose my cool in front of an unknown guy, inside an elevator, in the middle of an important business?? And I'm still calling myself the brain of the famiglia?? Did my heart skip a beat? What the freak I don't know these types of feels and I rather stop them than confront them. I better get myself together.

 

I ran to Wonwoo’s room to see Mingyu tying a guy on the bedpost. I didn't know what happened but I shouted _“WHAT THE FUCK MINGYU? I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN INTERROGATION NOT SOME KINKY SHIT!”_ Mingyu looked at me with equal shock seen on his face _“SYKA! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! DON’T! DON’T CALL WONWOO! PLEASE!”_ He shouted while I was taking my phone out. 

 

I tried to make a sense of the current situation in front of me. I felt my brain cells dying. _“So why do you have him tied on the bedpost?”_ I asked with my arm crossed. It's like a mother scolding her child for doing something stupid. Sometimes I think I’m older than Mingyu and that wouldn't make sense because he's a freaking 6-foot tall man. 

 

_“Well Wonwoo told me that this guy had Cordelia’s notebook and he's not sure if he's read too much,”_ Mingyu said in Chinese and saying Eira’s real name to make the guy not know what they were talking about. I heard a muffled sound and I realized the guy was still tied up. 

 

_“Just untie him first then I’ll talk to him,”_ I said sighing my head was starting to ache and I want to punch Mingyu because if his stupidity. 

 

Once Mingyu untied the man he sat up and spoke in Chinese “You know before you talk to each other make sure the person you're trying to avoid doesn't speak the language you're using” he said while smirking. At that moment I wanted to punch and choke Mingyu because if his stupidity. 

 

“As you can see this guy here is an idiot,” I said pointing to Mingyu “but I’m not here to explain that. I’m here to ask you who you are and why you have this notebook.” I look at him expressionless and he copied me. After a few seconds, he speaks up saying “I am The8. The leader of famiglia Pyralis. As to why I have that useless notebook I found it the restaurant and was about to return it. If it's so important to you or to that Cordelia she should have taken good care of it.” 

 

Ah, so he’s the infamous Minghao, better known as The8. _“We’re sorry about this misunderstanding. Surely you know you would have reacted the same way.”_ I said to make the situation more peaceful. I can't cause any problems before the meeting.

 

_“And I’m sorry on behalf of Mingyu. He's obsessed with Wonwoo and is usually a jelly person”_ I continued. 

 

_“Don't worry I won't cause any issue I’ll see this as my repayment to Wonwoo’s kindness. I have to go my people are waiting for me”_ He replied shortly and left the room.

 

_“So why the fuck were you tying him?”_ I glared down to Mingyu.

 

_“It's just that…. I thought he's seducing Wonwoo”_ he looks down. 

 

_“Seriously?! Your jealousy could have started a war!! We are treading dangerous waters with the current changing of our leader and you're out here being stupid. Did you even let him speak about who he was?”_

 

I was trying to control my anger because we can't fuck up. Not now not ever. _“No…. well… he was scary. So I took my height to my advantage and well…”_ He said at me looking with his puppy eyes. Sometimes I think Min Ju and Mingyu are not related the difference is just too much.

_“I’ll call Wonwoo to inform him of what happened.”_ Mingyu was about to plead but I shut him up by raising my hand to signal him. _“And no you can't stop me.”_

 

_***Dialling OneWoo*** _

 

_“Syka, why did you call?”_ Wonwoo asked

 

_“Well someone here has to say something to you. I'm putting it on speaker”_ I replied

 

_“Why are you putting it on speaker?”_ asked Wonwoo and Mingyu

 

_“Because he might hang it up,”_ I said glaring at Mingyu

 

_“I see, well anyway what's the news?”_ asked Wonwoo _“and make it quick because I'm nearly at the place where I have to pick up the new recruit”_

 

_“W-well hehe..he”_ Mingyu laughed uncontrollably _“Theguyrefusestospe--”_

 

_“Clearly please”_ deadpanned Wonwoo

 

_“I tied up the guy because he refuses to speak”_ mumbled Mingyu

 

_“Excuse me?!”_ Wonwoo shouted

 

_“Long story short he tied up the leader of our rival, the Pyralis because he thought he was seducing you,”_ I said emphasizing some words _“good thing he owes you one so he decided to let it slide.”_

 

_“Wha-!”_ Wonwoo shouted Mingyu flinched waiting for the scolding from his secretary

 

_“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD’VE STARTED A WAR! I CA---”_ Wonwoo cut himself off 

 

_“you know what I'll let Syka decide your fate, I have to go get this new recruit. Don't think I'm letting you off easy because I won't.”_ threatened Wonwoo before hanging up.

 

_“So what am I gonna do with you hmm?”_ asked Syka

 

_“Let me off easy?”_ Mingyu said hope in his voice

 

_“No,”_ said a smiling Syka _“I’ll be taking you to see Min Ju and Eira then we'll be deciding your fate together,”_   Syka said chuckling ominously

 

_“I'm dead,”_ said Mingyu and those may be his last words because it's another to piss of Min Ju but there's hell waiting for you if you piss off Eira.

 

 


	12. Too Much Is Happening

**Eira's POV**

 

I kept running and running, I don't even know where I'm heading until I realized I'm pulling something or someone with me. _“Goddamit, you're fast! Stop for a minute I need to breath”_ said a panting Hoshi. I stopped running and froze, looking at him wondering _“what are you doing here?!”_ I asked shaking him _“Wha-what are you yelling at me for Kushina, you pulled me with you and breath little lady breath,”_ he said trying to calm me down _“I'm not Lady that's my brother,”_ I said mumbling still not in my right state of mind.

_“...I..see..”_ said a confused Hoshi _“anyway may I ask your name and what was that about?”_ He continues.

_“My name is Go Away and that was None of Your Business.”_ I hissed at him. 

_“Look la-girl, you dragged me with you and made me do cardio so I think It is also my business to know why you did that.”_

Clearly, he emphasized on ‘my business’ but who the fuck is he to tell me what to do but since I don't want any problem right now I’ll play nice. 

_“My name is Eira. That's all you're going to get.”_ I swear I never saw someone change expression that fast.

 

_“Nice! I’m Hoshi! Oh, wait I said that already…”_ He flashed me his eye smile. I bet he uses this to lure people but I’m not like them. I just looked at him with a blank face. 

_“You can leave now you know?”_ I arched my brow at him. _“Introductions been done and I don't really need you here.”_ I continued. All he does is pout and cross his arm.

 

_“No! I’m not leaving. Spend some time with meeee please?”_ He pleads, trying to give me puppy eyes. _“I need to go-- shit! My notebook I left it at the restaurant! Fuck”_ I said running my hand through my hair. _“Okay first that was hot, second, see, you do need me. I’ll help you look for it!”_ Hoshi said bouncing up and down clearly happy because he was going to spend more time with me. _“As I said I don't need you! I’m a grown woman who could find a notebook by myself!”_ I started going back to the restaurant but I still felt Hoshi following me.

 

As I was starting to go back I realized we ran outside the hotel into a deserted alleyway _‘shit what was I thinking running here, the city is crawling with enemies of every famiglia invited for the meeting’_ I thought. I began to walk faster since I'm not even supposed to be outside alone, well there's Hoshi with me but that's not the point. 

_“Hoshi pick up the pace!”_ I shouted _“See you do need me,”_ he said smiling _“look considering you were inside my hotel that means you're part of the mafia and the city is crawling with our enemies so either you pick up the pace or you’ll get us killed”_ I explained. _“Dang chill you're so intense, lighten up”_ Hoshi chuckled. I just scoffed at him and fast walked back to the hotel.

Once we got inside, I turned to Hoshi and said: _“and this is where we part, goodbye and don't follow me”_. I quickly got into the elevator and used a key card to be able to press the number of our floor, which is the penthouse. Once I got inside and sat on the couch, I realized I forgot to look for my notebook _‘ugh what is it with me today? I'm not usually this flustered and forgetful’_ scolding myself.

 

* * *

***Calling Syka***

 

_“Good timing Eira, I was about to call you,”_ said Syka getting straight to the point

 

_“Why, what about?”_ I asked

 

_“We need to decide the fate of Mingyu,”_ Syka said ominously.

 

Damn, what did he do this time _“Okay I'm in my room so just go here with him and call Min Ju.”_ I ordered

 

_“Understood and by the way, I have your notebook with me, as to why I'll just let Mingyu tell you,”_ Syka said before hanging up.

 

* * *

First day in London, the meeting hasn't even started and yet so much has happened and is happening _***Ding!***_ the doorbell of my suite rang.

I got up to open the door and saw Syka dragging Mingyu by the collar and a pissed Min Ju. _“I’m amazed at how every day you have some new way of pissing me off,”_ said an obviously pissed Min Ju.

 

_“So what did the amazing Mingyu do now?”_ I asked sarcastically. _“Well, where was your fierce attitude that you showed The8?”_ Syka snarled. Wait... what? 

 

_“What? You said he gave Minghao an attitude?!”_ I said slightly raising my voice.

 

_“I...I… got jealous because he was inside Wonwoo’s room.. and he was on his bed..”_ he trailed off. 

 

_“And you still tell me you're not going out with him huh?”_ Min Ju smirked.

 

_“Why is The8 on his bed?”_ I asked calmly trying hard not to jump to conclusions. _“He fainted and Wonwoo caught him before he could hit his head.. he was about to ask him why The8 have your notebook but since I jumped to conclusions… The8 lost consciousness again.”_ He explained a hint of guilt was heard. 

_“And I was called by Wonwoo to help Mingyu interrogate but then when I went inside Wonwoo’s room I saw The8 tied to the bedpost with Mingyu hovering over him,”_ Syka said scrunching her face trying hard to forget the image. 

_“What the fuck dude?!”_ Min Ju shouted. _“Does Wonwoo know?”_ I asked not really asking directly to anyone. _“Yes and he says that the three of us should punish Mingyu”_ Syka replied. 

_“So what do you say?”_ Min Ju asked looking at my direction. _“I'm banning him from seeing or speaking to Wonwoo for a week,”_ I said smirking. _“NO!! I NEED MY SECRETARY PLEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST NOT THAT”_ Mingyu shouted and pleaded with me.

_“I texted Wonwoo about his punishment and he agrees,”_ Syka said. _“And besides you’ll be busy as we are going to train our new recruit”_ Min Ju reasoned out. _“but I NEED WONWOO,”_ Mingyu said tears brimming his eyes. _“So you need him but you can't tell him about it? Big brother, you're so selfish. You know maybe someday Wonwoo would just leave.”_

 

Wow, Min Ju is cruel but she has a point and I know that she's doing this to push her brother to clear things up with Wonwoo and have them go out together already. _“My word is final Mingyu. You wouldn't want me to extend now do you?”_ I asked to end the conversation already.

 

As the three were leaving I asked Min Ju to stay behind because I saw in her eyes that she was worried. _“Min Ju could you please stay behind.”_ She replied with _“Oh sure.”_ After a few minutes of me fixing my papers and placing my notebook on top of the stack, Min Ju started to speak. _“I know you're scared right now. I can see it in your eyes yah know haha”_ She tries to make it sound like a joke. 

_“I’m just worried that this would start a war between famiglias. I mean we are already in a very tense situation wherein some or even most of the leaders are delighted that father would be stepping down. I don't know if I could handle the mafia by myself.”_ I ranted out. _“But you see you're not alone. You have me, Jeonghan, Syka, Scoups and the whole famiglia standing by you. We won't let anything happen to the famiglia and from how Syka explained it to me The8 was sincere with his words.”_ I froze.

 

I knew it wasn't the pressure of being the new leader that was killing me it was the fact that Ming-The8 might have read my notebook and God knows what would happen if I let the walls that I made for the past would just break down.

 

_“Eira… I grew up with you and we both know someday you would have to meet Minghao again. You know that he's not his brother right?”_ I saw how Min Ju’s expression turned soft then dark after saying the last sentence. 

 

_“I know he's not his brother but it still hurts… He… he kept it from me… I had to know it from my father when he could have told me.”_ I said smiling bitterly. It's like I’m walking down a street I know but somehow it feels new to me.

 

 


	13. Ghost of The Past

**Min Ju's POV**

 

The meeting hasn't even started and Mingyu made a mess already, Seungcheol is bringing his ex back, Eira met The8, Syka almost killed Mingyu, someone tried to hack into the system again and I’m having another headache because guess who’s going to fix them all? Still not obvious? Well, it's me but before talking about me and my problems I need to comfort Eira. Her plate is full and people are adding more to her stress which is also my stress since I’m her right-hand woman. 

After our h2h sometimes I think I should change my position to Head of Counseling with a number of people running to me for some h2h. I love it, I do but sometimes their problems become my problems and my problems become forgotten. I made sure Eira was asleep already when I left her room and as I was walking around the hall I just noticed that it's already late at night. Damn now I have to stay up late to finish all the paperwork. Huhuhu where is my baby Dino?

 

* * *

 

**New Message**

_**To: Baby Dino**_ ~♡

 

    _Dino-yah~ please help me with the paper works_ 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

 

_**From: Baby Dino**_ ~ ♡

 

  _Is it really that much that you need me?_

 

**_To: Baby Dino_** ~ ♡

 

_   Baby Dino, why are you so cold to me? TT You're still my secretary btw that's why you need to go here. NOW. _

 

_**From: Baby Dino**_ ~ ♡

 

_  Yes as I said I’m going now. _

 

**To: Baby Dino** ~ ♡

 

_  Dino, whose baby are you? _

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes, I figured Dino wouldn't reply anymore so I continued my paperwork and then I heard a soft knock. Ah, it must be Dino. I stood up and opened the door but to my surprise, I see a squished Dino and Jeonghan hugging-choking- him. _“DINO IS MY BABY! WHY ARE YOU GETTING HIM AWAY FROM ME?”_ Jeonghan started to fake cry. I rolled my eyes too done with this drama _“I told you Dino could be OUR baby but then again YOU don't WANT”_ Dino was released by Jeonghan and he went inside my room to start working and escaping from the argument Jeonghan and I is going to drag him into. 

 

_“You know one day Dino’s going to rebel against us,”_ I said to Jeonghan as to which he gasped dramatically and said, _“I WON'T LET MY BABY BECOME LIKE THAT!”_ I rolled my eyes again for the nth time. _“That's why I’m telling you we should be his parents! But no you want to be a single parent! I found Dino first”_ I said. _“Fine! Dino could also be your baby!”_ Jeonghan sighed and I grinned because finally after a year of arguing over this he agreed to me. 

 

_“Don't you guys actually have to ask me for my opinion because it is about ME right?”_ Dino suddenly spoke. 

_“Don't be silly you're still a baby let the adults decide for you,”_ I said. 

_“BUT YOU’RE THE SAME AGE AS ME??”_ Dino said looking stressed. 

_“Dino don't shout at your elders like that. We didn't teach you to be like that.”_ Jeonghan said. 

 

We decided to ignore Dino and continue our talk as I invited Jeonghan to go inside. _“What should we do for Dino’s birthday? It’s his 9th birthday”_ I asked Jeonghan after that we heard Dino shout _“YAH! I’m 19, not 9!”_ Jeonghan shot him a glare and I tried not to laugh. This is why I love Jeonghan.

 

Yes, I love him but obviously, you know he loves someone else. Right now I’m the only one aware of his feelings this is because he rejected me and when I asked him for an explanation he said he would show me. Back then I was confused as to why he brought me to the shooting range but then when I saw Seungcheol shooting that was when it became clear. 

 

He _**loved**_ Seungcheol. It broke my heart especially when I saw how Seungcheol courted Jihoon and Jeonghan being the best friend that he is helped and pretend that he was not hurting. As we grew up Jeonghan’s love for Seungcheol grew but he can’t bring himself to confess because he fears that their friendship would end. It's funny how I actually offered to be his rebound but we both knew it was only going to hurt the two of us so we decided to end it before it began. 

Now you might be wondering who this _ **Jihoon**_ guy is and why he is such a _**dick**_. Well, he is Seungcheol’s other best friend, they became friends because they trained together in Korea to become right-hand men as a continuation of their families legacy.

Here is how this story goes I like Jeonghan, Jeonghan likes Seungcheol, Seungcheol likes Jihoon, and Jihoon likes me. Isn't life complicated? Jihoon never actually confessed his feelings but I knew about it because one-day Jeonghan ran to me crying saying that Seungcheol got mad at him and it was because Jihoon rejected him and told him he liked someone else that someone being me.

 

Jeonghan snapped me out of my thoughts when he said: _“Jihoon is coming.”_ I stared at him as if he was joking. 

_“What the fuck are you saying? This is a joke right?”_ I asked him.

He looked at me with sad eyes _“He's the new recruit apparently he goes by the name of Woozi now.”_ I just sat there trying to see how Jeonghan was feeling. 

_“He has moved on right?”_ I asked unsure dipping my finger on the pool testing if it's too cold. _“You know.. I’m not even sure.”_ Jeonghan looked sad.

_“I’ll handle Jihoon. Don't worry okay?”_ I smiled at him trying to reassure him that nothing would go too bad. He smiled back at me and said _“You know sometimes I wish I was straight so that I could reciprocate your love”_ I scrunched my face up and said, _“I probably wouldn't like you if you were straight HAHAHAHA!”_ I joked and he laughed along with me.

* * *

 

 

**New Message**

_**From: Wonwoo**_ ~ ♡

 

_We're arriving at around 7-8 am just in time for the meeting. I miss you_ ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 

I shook my head while smiling at my phone. Wonwoo is great at acting. He’s all cold and stoic on the outside but fluffy and huggable on the inside but he doesn't show this to Mingyu and that's why they always end up arguing or being awkward because they don't know if they have a label or what.

 

**_To: Wonwoo_** ~ ♡

 

  _I think this is supposed to be sent to MinGYU, not MinJU HAHAHA jk. I miss you too and oh btw make sure Woozi would go straight to meet me not Seungcheol okay?_ ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

 

_**From: Wonwoo**_ ~ ♡

 

_ Sure~ whatever you say, boss _

 

* * *

 

_“Who was that?”_ Jeonghan asked. _“Oh someone I’m flirting with,”_ I said not looking up from my phone. 

_“I THOUGHT IM THE ONLY ONE YOU LOVE?!”_ Jeonghan screamed grabbing my phone from my hand. _“DINO YAH! MIN JU IS CHEATING ON ME!!”_ I heard Jeonghan fake his sobs. 

God sometimes this drama queen is too much. _“You kind of deserve it though”_ was all Dino said. _“I’LL SEE WHO’S BETTER THAN ME THAT YOU HAVE TO CHEAT!”_ Jeonghan said scrolling through my phone. 

_“You know I flirt with almost the whole famiglia,”_ I stated, feeling somehow proud. _“I can't believe you think Wonwoo is better than me! Really of all the people, you chose Wonwoo?”_ He said not really listening to me. 

 

_“As I said I flirt with other people but you're the only one I love”_ I reassured Jeonghan. It was half joke half-truth and he knows that too. _“Yes, I know that.”_ He flashed his perfect set of teeth and I just rolled my eyes at him. The night then went smoothly and we didn't even realize we all fell asleep. Dino was resting his head on my arm and Jeonghan was behind me. How did we even end up here?

 

_“Good morning,”_ Seungcheol said as I was trying to get untangled from the grasps of Jeonghan and Dino. This is all normal for us anyways so I didn't care about skinship. _“You look great!”_ I teased him. _“Rough night. I guess”_ He replied shortly. _“Is this about Jihoon arriving?”_ I asked straightforwardly. I hate beating around the bush. _“So you know about it already huh?”_ He looked down. _“Well duh. I’m in charge of him”_ I answered him. 

 

_“Seungcheol. I think we need to talk”_ I continued _“Aren't we talking now?”_ He smiled at me.

 

_“I want to smack your head you know? I mean talk about Jihoon. I think we should talk outside.”_ I looked over Jeonghan and Dino. I saw Jeonghan shift and I knew that meant he was awake and listening. Seungcheol sensed what I meant so he stood up and started to walk outside of the room. 

I went to the side of Jeonghan and whispered _“trust me on this one okay?”_ and he slightly opened his eyes and said, _“I always trust you.”_ I started to go out and saw Seungcheol waiting at the end of the hall. 

 

_“So where do you want to go?”_ He asked.


	14. Reunion?

**S.Coups' POV**

 

I had a tough night I couldn't sleep knowing that Jihoon would be here today, so to let my mind off his arrival I decided to find Jeonghan but he is not in his room but knowing him he would either be with Eira, Dino or Min Ju. I decided to start with Min Ju’s room since it's nearby, I knocked but no one answered so I used my key card that can open any room. 

Why do I have this you ask? Well we do own this hotel but for security purposes, only higher ranks are allowed to have them and it won't work without the owner’s fingerprints and yes we are very prepared.

I opened the door to find them, by them I meant Dino, Min Ju, and Jeonghan, sleeping and tangled up together. I was just about to take a picture when Min Ju stirred and woke up from her slumber. _‘Awww damn no blackmail pic!’_ I thought in disappointment. To cover up what I was gonna do I said _“Good morning”_ yes my big distraction is greeting 'good morning', no judging!

 

_“You look great!”_ she teased, yas it worked!

_“Rough night, I guess”_ I replied 

_“Is this about Jihoon arriving?”_ she asked, well isn't she so straightforward 

_“So you know about it already huh?”_ I said stressed

_“Well duh...I'm in charge of him”_ she answered _“Seungcheol...I think we need to talk”_

**_*sigh*_** this is what I've been avoiding but saying no to her would just make it worse.

_“So where do you want to go?”_ I said complying.

 

**At the rooftop**

 

_“So what do you want to ask? And why here of all places”_ I asked her getting straight to the point, no point beating around the bush when she's in this mood.

_“First of all do you still have feelings for Jihoon?”_ first question and I’m already dead HAHAHA but kidding aside it took me awhile to gather my words. _“_

_Ohh okay how did you find out about me and Jihoon?”_ I said trying to change the subject.

 

_“Oh cut the bullshit Seungcheol we both know that's not gonna work on me”_ Okay so she's pissed now.

_“I don't… know? It's been years since I last saw him and… I… I just don't know”_ I looked far away at the forest trying to understand how I’m really feeling.

_“You're so dense And insensitive that you don't realize you’ve been killing someone for years,”_ She said choking. Is she crying? Oh my, that's not good. 

_“Wait… do you?”_ I asked shocked at the current situation.

 

_“What the fuck? Really? You think I’m the one who likes you?”_ She stopped crying and just deadpanned at me. 

_“Oh my gosh you're really stupid HAHAHA”_ now I’m just lost. One time she's crying now she's laughing? Is she insane?

 

_“No. I’m not insane stop looking at me like that. I'm just saying take this day off and don't go near Jihoon for the time being to collect your thoughts. Think deep and feel deep you might have been keeping yourself from hearing what your heart is saying_ ” Min Ju may be a bitch to me at times but I know she means well I don't know what I did exactly to have her hate me but I know she doesn't. 

_“I think-”_ before I could finish my sentence, suddenly there is a helicopter landing on the helipad. Wow, how did we not hear that?

 

_“By the way, to answer your question why here, you see that helicopter landing?”_   She asked rhetorically while chuckling evilly.

_“Of course I do!”_ I said with fear in my eyes

 

_“Well….that helicopter contains Wonwoo and our favorite person of all time ….Jihoonie!”_ She said with an innocent smile

_“ARE YOU FRIKING KIDDING ME?!”_ I shouted, _“why would you do this?!”_ I asked incredulously. I tried to run away but she held my wrist and said _“Because I want revenge….hehehehehe”_ she laughed ominously. I swear I saw her eyes go black.

 

_‘Revenge for what?!’_ I thought crying inside. I take it back she doesn't mean well at all!!!!

 

 

 

 


	15. Reunion Part II

**Woozi's POV**

 

I’m a wreck. I don't know how to feel. Minghao didn't know about this mission and it feels like I’m defying my oath to the famiglia. I’m doing this to patch everything up. I’m going to fix the feud between Pyralis and Snjolfur for this is the oath of my bloodline. I was trained to regain the peace between the mafias for there is a greater problem that they're about to face. 

I snapped back to reality when Wonwoo started talking _“Is this your first time flying abroad?”_ Um is he insulting me? Do I look like a commoner to him? 

I was about to sass him up but then I remembered I had to keep my act. _“Um not exactly the first but it's been a long time since the first time so I’m kinda not used to it,”_ I said acting as if I’m amazed at how fast we were traveling. _“Oh okay, just tell me if you want to vomit or something, just don't vomit on me,”_ he said while putting his shades on. 

 

Seriously who wears shades inside jet? And is he really going to sleep while I’m here a stranger could do anything to him while he sleeps? 

_“I’m not sleeping and I can see you. You know that right?”_ Wonwoo stated wow is he a mind reader?

_“No. I’m not a mind reader it's seen in your face._ ” He stated. _“Stop reading my face!”_ I said and turned my face to the window.

 

_‘Could I really pull this mission off?’_ I thought again. Sure I miss Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Cordelia and of course… Min Ju but could I really handle my emotions once I see them again? _‘Get a grip Jihoon!’_ I scolded myself. I decided to sleep since I can't really do anything at the moment and I know they won't do anything to me since it's a favor from Seungcheol that I am here in the first place.

 

**Early Morning**

I was awoken by Wonwoo saying _“get up we're here already, we have to transfer to a helicopter so we could arrive at the hotel faster”_. I got up, brought my things with me which is just my phone, laptop and a few change of clothes. I followed Wonwoo to a helicopter with the logo of Snjolfur. _‘I really am doing this huh?’_ I thought nervously _‘Okay Woozi think of this as a way to finally making your family proud. Prove them you could do this!’._

Wonwoo was right taking the helicopter did bring us to the hotel faster and I thought I could take another nap. I heard the pilot say that we're landing and I could see two people standing on the rooftop where we are going to land. _‘Hmm must be my welcoming committee’_ I thought to myself.

I didn't realize Wonwoo has left me inside the helicopter already so I jumped fast to follow him but I stopped walking when I saw Seungcheol with his mouth agape and a lavender haired woman kissing Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

_“Welcome back, was the flight alright?”_ I heard her greeted him.

 

I started walking again but I felt my heart pounding I don't know why but my gut is telling me that I know this person. I really didn't give a damn about Seungcheol right now because I knew how he looked already. 

_“Oh! You must be Woozi!”_ The woman smiled at me and I hate being cheesy but did the world suddenly stop? _“I’m Min Ju. It’s very nice meeting you!”_ Min Ju held her hand out for me to shake it. I must have looked stupid because I was just looking at her blinking and she sensed that I wasn't going to shake her hand so she said 

_“Oookay, anyways... I’ll be in charge of your training so you better be good to me.”_ She smiled at me and after that links her arms with Wonwoo’s and started to walk. I didn't know what's gotten into me when I said: _“You don't remember me?”_ She stopped walking, unlinks her arm and turned to me with that smile again and said _“I’m sorry. Should I?”_ and at that moment my heart sank. Seungcheol looked at me with sympathy something I hate and I just looked down.

 

_“Seungcheol! Woozi! Faster we need to get walking to get things going!”_ Min Ju shouted before completely exiting the rooftop. _“Min Ju didn't mean to hurt you,”_ Seungcheol said before following them and there I was still stunned. Did she really forget me? 

As I was about to walk, Wonwoo appeared in front of me again and said: _“You wouldn't want to piss Min Ju off so you really need to start walking.”_ Again my stupid mouth decide to talk _“Are you and Min Ju together?”_ Fuck Jihoon really? Why did I ask that? 

_“Uh yes? We're always together”_ Wonwoo replied. I didn't know what that meant but I had to let the subject go and decided to run after them. 

As I went inside the elevator no one was there so I really don't know which floor to go to but before I could even press a button the elevator closed and started moving. I guess I’m going to the 17th floor. When the elevator door opened I almost screamed when I saw _**BooSoonSeok**_ standing there with the same expression I had. GREAT NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM. They saw me but before they could say something I hissed _“You see nothing! You know nothing!”_ then I pressed the close button. It looks like the elevator brought me up to the penthouse.

 

_“Took you long enough”_ scolded Min Ju _“if you're gonna be this slow I would leave you every time.”_ Lol, you left me a long time ago already.

 

_“Now now, we did leave him alone without telling him where to go,”_ said Wonwoo.

 

_“Anyway this suite is where our boss resides in so you better behave and be respectful,”_ said Min Ju

 

_“I thought you're the boss?”_ I asked

 

_“Oh yes I’m your boss but to the famiglia, I’m the decoy,”_ she said before opening the double doors of the suite.

 

_‘How dramatic…she never changed’_ I thought smiling softly at her.

 

_“Eira he’s here I’ll have you evaluate him. I’ll leave you guys first”_ Min Ju called out, Eira? Who is this Eira?

 

_“Yeah sure, sure your ‘baby’ is looking for you by the way”_

_‘Baby’?_ Is she already married? I looked quickly at her left hand to see there was no ring. I sighed feeling a little calm. Before my thoughts take me away again Min Ju replied with _“I just left him sleeping for a while and he already misses me? HAHAHA, I’ll go find him thanks, Eira”_ she passed by me and pats my back mouthing a _‘good luck’_ and winking at me before leaving and closing the door. 

Leaving me with Wonwoo, Seungcheol and their boss, Eira, whose name sounds oddly familiar. I'm so forgetful today, must be from the jet lag.

 

 


	16. Treacherous People

**Seungkwan's POV**

 

EYO LADIES! THIS IS YOUR STORY! Good morning world I am the one and only Diva Boo here at your service! I am here live in London after a day of sleeping. Later today and for the rest of the week we would be having the annual mafia organization meeting and along with the meeting is the appointment slash introduction of the new leader of Snjolfur, our enemy. 

 

Before that let me introduce myself. _**Boo Seungkwan**_ of the beautiful Jeju island, 19 years of being alive and is standing at 5’7 foot. I am the **_head of communications and relations of famiglia Pyralis_**. My secretary and **_boyfriend is Choi Hansol aka Vernon_**. I was rescued by Woozi when I started to have a heated discussion with the manager of a bar that turned out to be under loads of loans from the famiglia. 

 

Since that night I dedicated my service to the famiglia knowing that this would be my way of security even though it's really not safe. I decided to wake up Soon and Seok. 

 

***Plays QUEEN by Son Dambi***

 

_“EYO LADIES! THIS IS YOUR ALARM CLOCK! IJE WAKE UP WA-WAKE UP!!”_ I sang at the top of my lungs enjoying the sounds of their annoyed mumbles. 

_“Shut it! Stop it, anything but that!”_ said both Soon and Seok with pillows covering their ears, I just laughed at them and continued to sing _“WAKE UP WAKE UP OH WAKE UP!”_

_“My ears! My ears are bleeding!”_ cried Hoshi in his grandma voice

_“Look at what you did Boo! Now my dear wife can never hear again!”_ exaggerated DK with his grandpa voice.

_“Oh oh, mianhe mianhe,”_ I said also with my grandpa voice joining them.

The three of us laughed at our antics.

_“Guys, please! It's too early for this”_ shouted Joshua from another room in our suite. We just continued on laughing. 

 

We decided to hop out and eat breakfast because according to Joshua _‘it will give our hearts nutrition’_ sometimes I don't know if he's a preacher or a mafia member. As we were about to board the elevator we were all shocked to see Woozi inside looking lost from what I remembered he was not going to be here with us for the meeting. I was about to open my mouth but Woozi suddenly hissed _“YOU SEE NOTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!”_ and closed the elevator. I was still in shock about what happened but Dokyeom brought me back by saying _“Why is he going to the penthouse?”_ and that caused me and Hoshi to look up to see he was indeed going there! We all know no one is allowed there unless you are summoned by the owner of this hotel and guess who the owner is, it none other than our enemy, **_The Snjolfur_**. Was Woozi betraying the famiglia? We all looked at each other and we all knew what we had to do.

 

_“MINGHAO-IE!! Woozi is betraying us!!”_ I shouted once we got inside Minghao’s room. _“It’s Boss The8 for you Seungkwan,”_ Minghao said looking up from his newspaper. _“_

_Boss we saw Woozi going up the penthouse!”_ Dokyeom explained. _“And he was frantic when he saw us like he didn't want us to see him!”_ Hoshi continued. 

_“Oh really? Ok”_ that was all Minghao said. _“MING-BOSS DIDNT YOU HEAR US? WOOZI WENT TO MEET THE ENEMY!”_ I screamed once again.

_“Seungkwan I heard you loud and clear please stop shouting! Good thing all the suites of the famiglias are soundproof and besides I trust Woozi with my life so he knows not to betray me.”_ Minghao glared at me. _“Plus maybe he's finally hacked into their system and got to go to the penthouse because of that”_ Joshua said coming out of nowhere.

 

I didn't understand how calm they all were so I stormed off not knowing where to go I just let my feet bring me anywhere and I just kept on grumbling how stupid they were for not seeing the picture. I was stopped when I bumped into someone causing the person to fall. _“Yah! Why are you not looking where you're walking?”_ Oh, so she’s a girl. The girl said to me. _“Excuse me? This is not all my fault. You weren't also looking at where you're going!”_ I retaliated. _“You wouldn't want to mess with me.”_ She glared at me. _“Same goes for me”_ I snarled. _“Wait... Seungkwan?”_ The girl asked. Okay, how did she know my name? Is she my stalker?

 

_“You don't remember me? I'm Min Ju!”_ Min Ju continued. Min Ju…. Min Ju… where do I remem- _“Oh! Min Ju! The one who broke my former boss’ nose?! I didn't recognize you with your new hair color!”_ I shrieked with too much excitement. 

Here's the story of how I met Min Ju. She was in the bar because of mafia business and she saw me being harassed by my boss and the next thing you know my boss was in the floor with a bleeding nose and I was being dragged outside of the bar with a confused look. As you can see Woozi wasn't the first one to save me and I always get into trouble so I need the amount of rescuing from other people HAHAHA. Since that day we two became friends and even though I started to work for Pyralis, Min Ju didn't really mind. _“Yah! How are you? You became more handsome than before!”_ Min Ju exclaimed. _“Well.. you know I’m the best quality”_ I smirked as I started to pose around for Min Ju. We started to walk together heading for the garden because we both needed to cool our heads off. 

 

_“By the way Seungkwan.. do you know anybody named Woozi?”_ I froze at that question. How did she know Woozi? Does she know Woozi is part of our famiglia? _“Uh… no... no... why?”_ I said with an unsteady voice. _“Hey, do you need water?”_ Min Ju asked with concern in her eyes. Thank god she didn't sense me panicking or did she? I just shook my head to respond that I didn't need water. _“It's just this Woozi is a new recruit and I don't trust him. Something feels off about him like maybe he's onto something.”_ Min Ju sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head side to side. 

 

_“Hey! Uhm I heard that your famiglia got a new leader, do you know who it is?”_ I said wanting to change the subject and to break her train of thought. _“Yes I do, why do you ask?”_ she replied looking at me suspiciously. _“Oh, n-nothing! Just you know c-curious!”_ I stuttered, damn Seungkwan are you really part of the mafia. 

_“Let me guess you gonna rat me out to your boss?”_ She teased me. _“You know maybe?”_ I replied with a nervous laugh. _“I won't tell you. You’ll figure it out in about an hour anyways”_ She said as she stuck her tongue out as a way of annoying me again. I puffed my cheeks and said, _“You know what, I think you just felt love at first sight for Woozi that's why you're acting like that!”_ Before Min Ju could reply I stood up and ran away from her because I know I’ll get a whooping if I don't escape asap. 

 

So Woozi was a recruit? Wait does this mean that he's really leaving the famiglia? Aish I don't even know what to do! I can't just go up and tell Minghao _‘hey Woozi was recruited in Snjolfur’_ because he would ask as to how I knew about it and if I did that my friendship with Min Ju would end and this could start a war. But it seems Min Ju doesn't know that Woozi is a member of our famiglia. 

 

What do I do? What do I do?

 


	17. Start

**Minghao's POV**

 

The meeting was starting and everyone was filling in the big hall all knew each other's faces and all here for one thing to know who is the new leader of famiglia Snjolfur. I was seated right across an empty seat with a tag **_‘Snjolfur’_**. Ah, so they made the enemies face each other, haha this is bound to be eventful. 

 

All eyes were at the door when someone walked inside to everyone's dismay it was Min Ju currently the one holding the position of leader. _“It's funny how all your expressions fell when you saw me walk inside. I hope that each of your right hand has given you a proper briefing on the issues that this meeting would address. But before all of that, I would like to introduce the new and official leader of famiglia Snjolfur. Eira”_ If you're not part of any mafia you would really think that Min Ju is the leader of Snjolfur for the countless times she's appeared as their head or representative and most were shocked that she wasn't really the leader.

 

Now, what piqued my interest was the name Eira why does it feel so familiar yet so unknown. 

 

An unknown figure entered the room and the silence felt 10 times than it did a while ago. When I finally saw her face blurry images of what I think are memories I kept came coming back

 

… _….Hao Hao! …………._

_ ……….Hurry up we're getting left behind! _

_...Morning Haooooo! …………. _

_ …….Get up! We're finally gonna start training!..... _

_ ………...Nice to meet you, the name’s Cordelia……….. _

 

and at that moment I whispered _“Cordelia”_ I was about to stand up but my ears were ringing my sight became blurry maybe of tears and suddenly everything was black. 

 

I heard voices softly speaking and as I opened my eyes I saw a concerned Joshua hovering me and BooSoonSeok became silent. _“Boss are you alright?”_ Asked Joshua. I just replied with a groan not knowing exactly how I felt but one thing is for sure I was out for a long time I saw how it was already dark outside. _“Ming-Boss how are you?! Do you want me to bring you food?”_ _“Water?” “Massage you?”_ Said Seungkwan, Hoshi, and Dokyeom respectively. I shake my head left to right to signal a no. 

 

Silence set inside the room when we heard a knock on the door. Joshua was the one who went and checks who it was. _“I don't think he has the strength to talk to anyone right now,”_ Joshua said, _“It's not your fault really.”_

He continued _“Fine. I’ll ask him”_ after that Joshua came back and stood at the edge of my bed and said _“Someone wants to talk to you”_ I gathered whatever strength I had to ask _“Who is it?”_ I heard my heart pounding as if it's sending me a signal or a sign. _“It's Snjolfur’s new leader, Eira”_ Joshua replied. 

 

I don't what I replied but I saw BooSoonSeok and Joshua exiting my room but before they could leave someone shouted: _“Boss just shout if you need us!”_ I’m guessing it's Seungkwan. 

 

_“Hello. We finally met. I’m Eira”_ She said as she extends her right hand for me to shake. At first I was reluctant, I mean she is the leader of our enemy and all so seeing her act like this has made me doubtful. 

_“Don't worry I came here in peace… for now.”_ She continued as if she was reading my mind. _“What are you doing here?”_  I asked her.

 

_“I was worried that you got sick because of the food that the hotel has offered I wouldn't want to cause any war right now especially when we are all in a break for a week.”_ Ah so she's only here because she didn't want the hotel’s name to be ruined. Why did I feel disappointed? Like was I hoping she came here just to see me? Maybe I’m really sick

 

_ “Don't worry I don't think  _ _it's the food that made me like this.”_ It's you actually. I said to myself.

 

_“A man of few words I see. Anyways I won't take your time. You need to rest up and don't worry the meeting was postponed so you didn't really miss anything. Nice to see you again”_ Eira said as she was about to go to the door. Again? I don't remember seeing her anywhere.

* * *

 

_ “Hao!” _

_“Cordelia!”_ The little me shout with a smile as a redhead girl approached me.

* * *

 

I didn't what has gotten into me but I suddenly said _“Cordelia”_ but what shocked me the most was when Eira stopped at her tracks and froze on her spot. It was as if I ordered her to stop. _“Are you… Cordelia?”_ I continued not really aware of what I’m doing. I must be really sick I thought again.

She turned around and said, _“I’m sorry but who is Cordelia?”_ I saw a glint of sadness, of hope and of anger in her eyes but before I could really see what it was she turned to her stoic appearance. _“I’m sorry… I must be really sick. I don't know what's gotten into me haha”_ where is the cool and collected The8? I scolded myself. You're acting like Minghao, not The8! Get yourself together! 

 

_“Cordelia is such a nice name,”_ Eira said with a soft smile on her face. Why is your face so familiar? I felt my cheeks go wet. I’m crying.

 

_“She must mean a lot to you Minghao seeing that you're crying because of her.”_ She continued. Minghao? How did she know my name is Minghao?

 

_“The problem is I don't even remember her”_  I saw Eira frown but as usual she returned to her stoic face.

 

_“Soon. You’ll remember her again.”_ and she left me alone again confused and crying.

 

Joshua went into my room again and saw me crying. _“Minghao. What did she do to you?”_ He said, his fist clenched and anger laced in his voice. _“Nothing. She did nothing.”_ was all I said as a reply. After a few minutes of silence, I started to speak again. 

_ “Ask Dean to do background research about Eira… and also look if she's related to any Cordelia”  _ I ordered Joshua. I saw how Joshua was confused but he decided not to ask anymore knowing his limits. 

 

_‘The next time we see each other. I won't cry’_ I promised myself but really it's a promise to Eira and Cordelia. 

 

To distract myself I called Woozi to clear up what Seungkwan reported to me.

 

**Calling Woozi...**

 

_“Minghao?”_ He asked

 

_“Woozi. I’ll go straight to the point. Are you betraying the famiglia?”_ I asked not wanting to cause too much drama. I trust Woozi and I know he would never.

 

_“Seungkwan couldn't keep his mouth shut as usual huh?”_ Woozi asked rhetorically.

 

_“Just answer me”_ I stated cold.

 

_“You wouldn't understand right now but this is my mission. One day you'll thank me for this. I'm doing this for the famiglia”_ Woozi said before ending the call. Soon a text came to my phone.

 

**New Message**

_**From: Woozi** _

 

_ Trust me on this. Please. _

 

Another message arrived but this time it wasn't from Woozi.

 

**New Message**

_**From: Father** _

 

_ I hope you met each other already. _

 

I didn't want to reply so I just left it at that. Who did he want me to meet? Too much was going on my mind so I decided to just rest.

* * *

 

_ “Minghao you know you're destined to be with Cordelia right?”  _

 

_ “Yes, father.”  _

 

_ “Make her suffer. Make her pay for what they did to your mom”   _

 

_ “But she did nothing wrong father.”  _

 

I was crying already.

 

_ “Break her and break their famiglia. I’m counting on you. Don’t disappoint me like your brother did”. _

 

 


	18. Hope?

**Eira's POV**

 

I was just reading and doing some paperwork in the living room of my suite when the doors slammed open revealing Min Ju and behind her was Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and an unknown figure must be the new recruit.

 

_“Eira he’s here I’ll have you evaluate him. I’ll leave you guys first”_ said Min Ju

_“Yeah sure, sure you're ‘baby’ is looking for you by the way”_ I replied 

 

She turned to leave but before she did she mouthed something to the new addition to the famiglia….maybe. I didn't really think twice about what she said to him, knowing it would either be scolding or words of encouragement.

 

_“I will take my leave to Eira, I have business to attend to,”_ Wonwoo said before turning to leave _“oh you mean punishment,”_ I said chuckling before he left. _“You know it!”_ he replied smirking.

 

_“I think I'll go--”_ started Seungcheol  but I cut him off saying _“oh you're not going anywhere, you're the reason why he's here so you're staying.”_ He gulped. There's nothing I love more than making a grown man uncomfortable, soooo entertaining. I finally turned to Woozi and said _“Well?”_

 

_“Well?....what?”_ he replied

 

_ “What are you illiterate? Don't just stand there, introduce  _ _yourself or something”_ I said leaning back to the couch and crossing my legs

 

_“Eira--”_ Seungcheol started

_“S.coups”_ looking at him _“I'm talking to him”_ effectively shutting him up

 

_“Uhm uh I'm Woozi, I don't specialize in anything because I can do anything and everything that you want me to do,”_ said Woozi.

 

I nodded at him and said, _“hm so like what Min Ju does then?”_ Woozi looked at me confused _“a right hand wo/man”_ I elaborated, looking at him with suspicion.

 

_“U-uh I-i guess so_ ” he stuttered

 

_“Oh?”_ I said eyebrow raised _“why are you stuttering my dear?”_ Oh, how fun this is. I see a hint of fear in his eyes, he's fidgeting, looking anywhere but me, and holding his phone very tightly that I fear he would break it.

 

_“I see…”_ I said

 

_“S-see what? I haven't said anything”_ said Woozi

 

_‘I see that you're hiding something’_ I thought to myself

 

_“Nothing! Anyways information has come to me that you were involved with one of my famiglia, is this true?”_ I said to him leaning forward and resting my head on my hand. Hehehe, let the fun begin.

 

_“Wha-!”_ exclaimed Seungcheol before I cut him off _“S.coups darling shush,”_ I said smirking.

 

I look expectantly at Woozi but I saw him struggling for words, continually opening and shutting his mouth. My expression right now is what you would call a grin but people in my famiglia would call it The Cheshire Grin.

 

_“Y-yes it's true but--”_ Woozi finally found the words to say but you won't get away that easily. _“Of course it's true! I have elite people who get the information that I want”_

 

_“Eira please I--”_ Seongcheol trying to plead with me in vain sadly, not!

 

_“Tsk tsk Scoups tsk tsk,”_ I said wiggling my finger at him _“as punishment for speaking up without me talking to you, you will wear yellow lingerie and parade around the hotel but as a kind boss that I am I will only require you to do it at night,”_ I said smiling innocently. 

 

He opened his mouth to refuse but I said: _“you don't want it to be the whole week do you?”_ Again he opened his mouth _“fine then one week during the day”_

_“NO! No! I'll do just at night please!”_ He pleaded _“Ooookay! One week starting today!”_ He just nodded in resignation.

 

I turned to look at Woozi to find him looking at me in horror to which I replied with _“What do you want to do it with him as a pledging for entering my famiglia?”_ He just continued looking horrified _“Well speak now or else!”_ I said impatiently

 

_“NO!”_ He shouted _“No?”_ I said eyebrow raised

 

_“I mean No s-sir- uhm m-ma’am, no ma’am”_ he stuttered

 

_“Okay fine,”_ I said disappointed _“you stutter too much fix it mkay?”_

 

_“Yes, ma’am! Of course ma'am”_ he said saluting _“good, you take orders well”_ I said giggling 

 

_“Well evaluation is over! S.coups dear lead him to Min Ju and prepare already for tonight”_ I said evilly. Both men just nodded and quickly left the room, well entertainment is over **_*sigh*_** poor me.

 

Well, that entertainment made me forget about the fear I had for the meeting. I mean what if I really tripped in front of everyone? I could handle them reacting but Min Ju’s teasing? No no no. No thank you. She would never let me move on from that and I don't want that to happen. Speaking of which why did she leave? As much as I hate her teasing me I need her to be with me during the meeting as she is the acting leader. Gosh, she’s even stealing my spot! Oh yes silly me! Dino asked for her now who should I drag with me? 

 

**Calling Lady…**

 

_ “Yah! Stop hiding from Seungcheol and accompany me to the meeting” _

 

_ “You know I’m older right?” _

 

_ “You know I’m your boss right?”  _

 

_ “Oh yes of course! I’ll be right there boss” _

 

Ah how I **_love_ **power

After a few minutes Jeonghan was inside my room already and with annoyance, he said _“Why didn't you ask Seungcheol or Wonwoo to accompany you?”_ and I knew just the right thing to trigger him with. _“Well Wonwoo is giving Mingyu his punishment and as for Seungcheol he's with Woozi.”_  With the last sentence, I saw Jeonghan freeze. Aha! 

 

_“You like Seungcheol!”_ I exclaimed _“What?! No, I don't!”_ He said panicking _“Sweating, shaking, strong denial, hates woozi and labored breathing”_ I enumerated 

_“S-stop that Eira!”_ said Jeonghan trying to catch me. _“Liar liar pants on fire~~~”_ I sang while running away. 

This went on for awhile until Jeonghan finally dropped on the sofa tired and panting. 

 

_“Awwww c’mon bro, I was starting to have fun,”_ I said disappointed _“you should really exercise more”_

 

_“S-shut up ***pant*** ex-exercise is too much work”_ wheezed out Jeonghan

 

_“Okay fiiiine, serious talk time then”_ I complied sitting beside his tired figure _“why didn't you tell me about this?”_

 

_“I didn't know how,”_ said Jeonghan

 

_“But you told Min Ju,”_ I said eyebrow raised

 

_“You know I won't even ask how you know that because of that stupid sharp eyes of yours but yes, only because I had to,”_ Jeonghan explained now sitting up.

 

_“Let me guess, she confessed and you rejected her,”_ I said bluntly _“but you felt bad so you told her, am I right or am I right?”_

 

_“Wow how blunt can you get but yes you are right”_ Jeonghan sighed

 

_“Ok serious talk over!”_ I said _“but don't worry Jeonghan I didn't give Woozi the complete clear and Seongcheol and him are only together right now because I told him to escort Woozi to Min Ju”_

_“And do clear your schedule tonight at 9 pm for the rest of the week”_ I continued _“I have a present for you~ oh and do spread that around the famiglia”_

_“Okay sure, but why? What is it?”_ Jeonghan asked confused 

_“Oh nothing just your revenge and my entertainment,”_ I said smiling 

_“Ooooookay?”_ said a confused Jeonghan _“well I gotta go now and spread the word, you okay by yourself sis?”_

_“Yeaaaah I'll be fine, you calmed me down enough. Thank you, big brother!”_ I said to him like I did when we were younger. 

 

_“ You're welcome my favorite little sister,”_ he said chuckling then turning around to leave _“Hey! I'm your only little sister!”_ I called out

_“Exactly! I don't have much of a choice!”_ he replied while walking backward. We just laughed at our antics until the elevator shuts its doors. 

 

**New Message**

**_From: Min Ju_ **

 

_ Yo, are you ready? Meet me in front of the meeting hall in 5 mins.  _

 

_**To: Min Ju** _

 

_ Don't order your boss around _

 

_**From: Min Ju** _

 

_ It's kinda my job too so yeah suck it.  _

 

_**To: Min Ju** _

 

_ Yeah and Jeonghan doesn't like you back so suck on that. _

 

**_From: Min Ju_ **

 

_ As usual, you're the last to get the news but congrats Jeonghan talked to you!  _

 

_**To: Min Ju** _

 

_ Fine fine let's stop. I’m near the meeting hall.  _

* * *

 

_“Great you're here. You didn't trip on your way right?”_ Min Ju teased me. _“Don't get your hopes up”_ I replied to her as she just chuckled.

_“I’ll go inside first you wait here with the rest.”_ She said with seriousness this time. I was too nervous to actually see Woozi, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and S.Coups standing behind Min Ju.

 

Okay, deep breaths we got this. I’m a strong confident woman who doesn't need no man to support her here right now but maybe she needs her best friend. The doors were opened and that's my cue to go inside. The guys followed me inside and before I could even sit, I faintly heard _“Cordelia”_ I froze mid-step and the next thing I know Minghao fainted.

 

His, who I assumed is his, the right-hand man glanced at someone behind me and when I turned to look it was Woozi. I saw how he wanted to go and check on them are they acquainted? Another worried glance was shot to Woozi by a different guy but from the famiglia Pyralis. Everything was a blur at that moment I also felt myself fainting but I was brought back to reality when Min Ju whispered to me and said _“This is sooo much better than you tripping. So much for a happy meeting.”_ When I looked at her face she has this smirk on and at that moment I’m kind of thankful for her cocky attitude.

 

_“Okay everyone calm down”_ Min Ju’s voice boomed around the meeting hall causing everyone to keep quiet. She turned to me and we talked with our eyes. _"You should decide. Continue the meeting or postpone it?”_ was I ready to speak in front of them? No, I’m not! But I need to assert my authority and as the new leader, I need to show them I could handle some drawbacks. 

_“We assure you that we would get The8, leader of famiglia Pyralis, proper care and we’ll see to it as to what caused him to faint. As for now for everyone's sake, the meeting is postponed.”_ I said with my calm voice. At that moment I was proud of myself and how I managed to be calm and not show how my whole mind is panicking and shouting at me to abandon ship. 

 

Everyone then soon left the meeting hall leaving me with my famiglia. I heard Min Ju sigh and said: _“Well then time to make ANOTHER meeting layout.”_ I knew she was pressed especially when we lost a day for a week-long meeting. It was hard enough to compress all the intended activities now she has to compress it even more. _“Seungcheol and Wonwoo, you go and make patrols check the restaurant, housekeeping, security footages and perimeters to see what may have caused this to happen. Mingyu you stay with Eira first make sure she's okay.”_ Min Ju continued to order she knew I was shaken by what happened and it was all too much for me. 

_“No, leave Woozi behind and take Mingyu with you.”_ was the only sentence I managed to say and although I saw how Min Ju glanced at me with concern and I reciprocated her glance with an ‘I know what I’m doing don’t worry’ look and she just sighed again.

 

When everyone left me and Woozi alone in the meeting hall my face became stoic. The temperature around me dropped and it became cold. I saw how Woozi flinched when I looked at him in the eye as if signaling him to confess before I make him. 

 

_“What is your relation with Pyralis? And don't tell me bullshits. You wouldn't want to piss me off”_ I narrowed my eyes at him making sure he gets what I’m trying to say. 

_“I… I…. don't have any relation with them..”_ he said while looking down at his feet. _“Oh! Just like you don't have any relation with Seungcheol?”_  My voice slightly raised with annoyance and I saw Woozi flinch. 

 

_“You know Ji Ji, If you're not afraid of me then you should be with Min Ju.”_ I was losing my patience and all Woozi was giving me are flinches and lowered eyes. 

_“I… I… used to work for Pyralis but it was a long time ago!”_ He half shouted. _“So you lied to Seungcheol? What kind of friend are you?”_ I asked making sure to hit his guilt if he has any. 

 

_“It's.. not like that... I was afraid… that maybe you wouldn't accept me if I came from your enemy.”_ He defended himself. 

_“Bullshit! Here's one thing you should know about me, during my father’s reign as head I was the head of the interrogation unit and I was damn good at it”_ I told him icily _“I'm letting you go for now but that will not matter, because I will know what you're really doing here and I will get what I want from you.”_ I threatened. I knew there was something more but I’ll leave that to Min Ju. 

_“You're lucky I’m kind. I won't be able to let you go that easily you know? If you want to leave that is.”_ I threw the bait waiting for him to bite into it. _“No! No… I mean… I won't leave..”_ He half shouted and stuttered at the same time. _“I'm amazed you still want to stay despite my….warnings,”_ I said _“W-well I….w-hat”_ he stuttered again.

 

_“Darling, you're stuttering again… tsk tsk.. your stay has a fine.. and don't worry it's not monetary.”_ I smirked at him knowing he's already thinking of the worse. I left him there but not without his present.

 

I set out to go to the suite where the Pyralis currently resides in, Suite 103 Floor 17, I knocked and Minghao’s right-hand man, assuming he is, opened the door.

 

_“Hi, has he woken up yet?”_ I asked

 

_“Yes, he has.”_ he replied, _“may I ask what you came here for?”_ Wow considering we're enemies he's really gentlemanly about this, I was expecting some sneers and insults.

 

_“I came here to check up on him and see if he's okay or see if there's anything he needs”_ I replied

 

_“I don't think he has the strength to talk to anyone right now,” he said “and It's not your fault really.”_ he continued

 

_“Just ask him...please?”_ I requested

 

_“Fine. I’ll ask him”_ after a while he came back and told me to come in.

 


	19. Adore U

**Woozi's POV**

 

I am standing in front of Min Ju’s door hesitating to knock and go inside. Not because I'm afraid of her, well I am, but it's because of my attire. After all the ruckus awhile ago Eira gave me a punishment much worse than Seungcheol’s in my opinion. You’ll know soon why. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door a total of three times before I heard someone say _“I’m coming!”_

 

The door opened and I saw Min Ju in her sleepwear standing there gawking at me. Did I look bad? Did I wear the overalls backwards? I wanted to run away I’m so embarrassed but before I could run and hide I heard a camera shutter and I see Min Ju taking pictures of me. _“OH. MY. GOD. YOU’RE ADORABLE!!”_ She shrieked and that made me want to be swallowed by the Earth. I am manly not cute! I didn't realize I pouted and this made Min Ju make incoherent noises. 

 

_“Why are you taking so long Ju-ie?”_ A man asked. Wait, what? A man was with him? _“Hannie look at him! He's adorable!”_ Min Ju shrieked again. Ah, so she has a boyfriend already. I smiled bitterly to myself. What did you expect really? That she's single and would mingle would you? Don't be stupid Woozi. I scolded myself. 

 

_“Not really. I thought you said I was cute and that you love me!”_ Whined the man. _“Jeonghan, I'll always love you okay? But you're not that cute”_ Min Ju stuck her tongue out to Jeonghan. Jeonghan? You mean he's Jeonghan the best friend of Seungcheol? The one who hated my guts? Wow, I didn't recognize him. 

 

I accidentally interrupted their **_*intimate*_** moment by coughing and Min Ju realized I was still outside. _“Oh, where are my manners. Please do go inside.”_ She said with a smile. She's changed a lot her black hair was now purple-ish kind of near the color Jeonghan was sporting. They were close and I wouldn't even be shocked to know if they're dating already. 

 

_“DINO MY BABY! JU-IE REPLACED US ALREADY! MY BABY I WOULD HAVE TO BE A SINGLE PARENT AGAIN!”_ Jeonghan shouted and running to the room. 

_“Please sit down. I’ll just whip Jeonghan’s ass”_ said an amused Min Ju. Wow, they have a kid already and they're even kinky I wonder if... I shake my head to stop those bad thoughts.

_“JEONGHAN! DINO IS MY BABY TOO YOU KNOW?”_ Min Ju followed Jeonghan inside the room. 

_“I AM NOT YOUR BABY! LET ME SLEEP ALREADY PLEASE!”_ Said another voice in which I’m assuming is _‘Dino’_. 

 

After a few minutes, Min Ju went out the room all dressed up with a glaring Jeonghan following her suit. She went straight to the kitchen to get something and Jeonghan stayed there in front of me with his arms crossed and he said to me _“I won't let you take them away from me.”_ and plopped down the chair in front of me. 

_“Hannie play nice.”_ Min Ju said as she placed down a cup of coffee, a glass of juice, a bottle of water and a plate of cookies. 

_“I didn't really know what you would like to drink so I just grabbed what I saw”_ as I was about to get the juice but Jeonghan grabbed it first and glared at me. I just sighed and decided to get the coffee instead but Jeonghan also grabbed it.

I heard Min Ju sigh and she said _“Jeonghan. I said. Play nice.”_ I smirked at Jeonghan and he just pouted.

 

_“Anyways you guys are here to help me rearrange the schedule for the meeting so you two should get along or I’ll throw you out.”_ Min Ju continued. “ _Why do I have to help? Ask your secretary to help you!”_ Jeonghan overdramatically said.

 

_“I mean if you don't want to stay then you could leave me here with Woozi”_ Min Ju just smiled at him but what she said sounded more like a threat and with that Jeonghan shut his mouth.

 

After hours we were almost finished rearranging everything in order to fit the short time. I was about to consult Min Ju about this certain activity but I saw her sleeping on top of her documents. I guess she didn't change that much.

 

_“Stop staring at her she’ll never love you back. Not now not ever”_ Jeonghan snarled at me 

 

_“Okay. What is your problem with me? I didn't do anything to you anyways”_ I snarled back too tired with how he's acting. 

 

_“I don't trust you. You hurt Seungcheol and I won't allow you to hurt Min Ju too.”_ He replied. _“How would I hurt her?? You're her boyfriend after all!”_ Jeonghan was shocked but smiled smugly and said _“yes I’m her boyfriend so back off”_ God I hate him! 

_“I can't back off because one, she's my boss and two, she wants me here”_ I replied glaring at him. _“She doesn't even remember you!”_ Jeonghan shouted. Okay, now he's on my nerves. 

Although true I had to deny that, my pride can't handle that. _“SHE DOES REMEMBER ME!”_ I shouted back. 

We exchanged _“No she does not” “Does!” “Does not!” “Does!”_ And this went on for a minute or two until someone went to carry Min Ju causing us to stop and the man said _“You two are so loud it's a good thing Min Ju is too tired to actually wake up from your noise. Even if you fight I am Min Ju’s baby so shut up and let her sleep.”_ The man who I assume, is Dino, scolded us. 

_“But you're also my baby”_ I heard Jeonghan whisper and with that, he earned a glare from Dino. 

 

_“Oh my gosh, I forgot we had to go outside at 9 pm!”_ Jeonghan shouted and I looked at him confused. _“Dino! Wake Min Ju up we need to go outside or Eira would kill us!”_ Jeonghan was acting frantic and I’m really lost as to what is happening right now. What's at 9? Wait… omg, it's Seungcheol’s punishment! Eira is really cruel. So after 5 mins of trying to wake Min Ju up by shouting at her she finally woke up when Jeonghan whispered something in her ear and as much as I hate to say it, it made my gut tie into knots making me feel jealous. 

 

We are now standing outside Min Ju’s room the other three not knowing what they're really waiting for and me dreading the idea of Seungcheol in yellow lingerie. Eira is so cruel why do I have to witness Seungcheol’s punishment and Min Ju in Jeonghan’s arms? Like what did I do in my past life to deserve this pain? Was this my karma? And as if on cue Seungcheol was parading the hall wearing a yellow lingerie holding a sign saying **_“I’m a NAUGHTY lemon”_** God I swear all the blood from Seungcheol’s body left him once he saw all of their famiglia outside their rooms and taking videos and pictures of him.

 

I see Min Ju, Jeonghan, and Dino with their mouth wide open, shocked and speechless. I, on the other hand, am praying for his soul for he will be doing this for the whole week.

_“The whole week you say?”_ asked Min Ju finally snapped out of it. _“Uhh did I said that out loud?”_ Oh damn, I am so sorry Seongcheol. 

 

_“So! Enjoying the show?”_ said Eira suddenly appearing out of nowhere wherein we all reply by jumping out of surprise.

_“Oh I am thoroughly enjoying this and brilliant punishment by the way just brilliant!”_ exclaimed Min Ju, I guess they both grew up becoming sadists, I miss their innocence. 

 

_“What bro? No reaction?”_ asked Eira mischievously

 

_“This is absolutely hilarious!”_ Jeonghan said doubled over laughing _“I still don't understand what you mean by revenge though.”_

_“Weeeeeeeeell after our serious talk I decided that besides my own entertainment, it should also be your revenge,”_ Eira said smiling, which is very twisted _“aren't I such a great little sister!”_ Yup, twisted. 

 

I jumped when Eira slid her arm around my waist and whispered _“This is just me doing things for my entertainment, it's a different story when you cross me”_

I am absolutely terrified of her right now, oh how I miss the old days. _“Watch your back”_ she continued walking away. When I looked the other way I saw a glaring Min Ju but before I could speak she looked away. 

Is she angry at me? Everyone in this famiglia grew up weirdly. 

 

I didn't notice that everyone was already going inside their own rooms until I heard Min Ju said _“Are you going inside or leaving?”_  and I stood there not knowing what I should follow.

My heart or my head? Just kidding I chose my gut telling me to follow Min Ju, something about that glare scares me and I don't want any more punishments.

 

 


	20. Finally?

**Jeonghan's POV**

 

I was still confused as to what happened to The8 and why he passed out, good thing I was just sleeping with my baby Dino in Min Ju’s room. To be honest the three of us (me, Dino, and Min Ju) didn't really get a good night sleep because Min Ju had to finalize slash polish the already polished lineup for the meeting and Dino was tasked to patrol the hotel and check the security cameras to make sure no bug was placed and I was their support. 

 

Kidding aside I had to help Min Ju with the lineup that we both revised a lot to the point that we already memorized it by heart. As usual, her meticulous side started to kick in and she was nitpicking all the work she did. God this paper and all the other paperworks she made when she was the ‘leader’ have been reviewed and revised by her months ago but now she even wants to recheck them. Why is she driving herself insane? 

 

_“Min Ju”_ I started but no response from her _“Babe,”_ I said again this usually makes her stop what she's doing to look at me but to no avail, she still didn't look at me. _“I guess Dino now is my baby and I’ll be a single parent again”_ and with that Min Ju looked up from her laptop, sighed and said, _“What do you want?”_ YAY FINALLY I HAVE HER ATTENTION! 

 

_“You should get some rest. We both know the lineup is already polished a little too polished so you better stop.”_ I stood up from my chair and closed her laptop.

“ _I’m just worried for Eira. I don't want to cause her any problem,”_ she said as she closed her eyes. 

_“We both know Eira and she could handle herself, besides we can't shelter her forever you know? We are not her parents and she is our boss.”_ Min Ju just chuckled. 

 

I know she's just like this by nature. An over-thinker and a worrier, she cares about other people too much to actually care for herself and even if she gets the short end of the stick she would gladly accept it just to make other people happy. This is why she's still by my side even though I don't reciprocate her feelings. I actually tried to love her I really did I just didn't tell, I don't want her to think I did it out of pity. But as you know you can't fool your heart. 

 

That happened last night and I was really glad I didn't get to see Jih-Woozi. I didn't want to deal with him right now but apparently, God has other plans for me today. After the meeting was postponed Min Ju went back and explained how she needed some sleep before redoing the whole line up again. 

 

I knew she was dying already but before her head could even hit the pillow a knock came from the door. She stood up grumbling about how she wants to just die and walked to the door. 

 

There was a moment of silence before I heard her shriek and I thought something happened so I dashed to the door and said _“Ju-ie what's taking you so long?”_ but to my surprise, I saw her taking pictures of someone and when I saw who it was my mood went sour. I didn't hear exactly what she said but I think it was something about Woozi being cute or adorable so I replied _“Not really. I thought you said I was cute and that you love me!”_ I pouted and act cutely. 

 

I won't allow Woozi to take Min Ju away from me. Call me selfish or what not but Min Ju is too important to me to have her taken by this Woozi person. I only know of one way to get her away and that is by shouting _“DINO MY BABY! JU-IE REPLACED US ALREADY! MY BABY I WOULD HAVE TO BE A SINGLE PARENT AGAIN!”_ and running to Min Ju’s bedroom. She should follow me, I know she would. I grinned to myself when she entered and going straight to the bathroom. I followed her this practice too normal for us. 

 

_“He's not that bad Hannie”_ she started as she was changing her clothes. _“I don't like him. Don't go near him please?”_ I did an aegyo in front of her. 

_“You know he's under my care unless you want S.Coups to take him?”_ She taunted me. Damn, she knows how to make me choose. 

_“You know well enough I also don't want that”_ I glared at her. _“Well tough luck you got no choice. Besides, I’ll have fun and maybe I’ll get revenge for you.”_

 

I stomped out following her not liking any bit of what she was planning. I know her too well, heck she already could pass as my sister! She has a weak heart and she gives in too easily! We both know she doesn't really hate the guy she just hates the idea that I was hurting because of him.

 

I stood in front of Woozi and glared at him. Gosh, I hate him but not because of how he is, I hate him because he got Seungcheol's attention. Call me petty or whatever but I'm like that. After a snarky comment, I said to Woozi, Min Ju reappears telling me to play nice. **AS IF I WOULD**.

Min Ju lay out three drinks and I saw Woozi eyeing the juice, therefore, I grabbed it and gave him a mocking expression then I saw him eyeing the coffee so naturally, I grabbed it again. I heard Min Ju sigh and say _“Jeonghan. I said. Play nice.”_ I gave her a pout and I glared at Woozi but I saw him staring at Min Ju. I loathe him. 

 

_“Anyways you guys are here to help me rearrange the schedule for the meeting so you two should get along or I’ll throw you out.”_ Min Ju said. _“Why do I have to help? Ask your secretary to help you!_ ” I asked dramatically. We were working our butts off for this meeting for months and we're still not finished!

_“I mean if you don't want to stay then you could leave me here with Woozi”_  I heard venom from her voice but what registered on my mind was _‘Min Ju and Woozi alone’_ and **THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN** so I decided to shut up.

 

Min Ju fell asleep somewhere along and I know she needs to rest. I saw Woozi staring at her and I decided to say _“Stop staring at her she’ll never love you back. Not now not ever”_ I saw the shock in Woozi’s face he didn't know I knew what he felt for Min Ju.

_“Okay. What is your problem with me? I didn't do anything to you anyways”_ He snarled back. Oh so now you’re showing your true colors.  I won’t back down Lee Jihoon. 

 

_“I don't trust you. You hurt Seungcheol and I won't allow you to hurt Min Ju too.”_ I stated my words full of venom. _“How would I hurt her?? You're her boyfriend after all!”_

Wait, he thinks I’m Min Ju’s boyfriend? I smirked to myself. He's still insecure as ever and I decided to taunt him _“yes I’m her boyfriend so back off”_ I saw how his face turned into a scowl. 

Obviously he doesn't know that he's very bad at keeping his reaction. _“I can't back off because one, she's my boss and two, she wants me here”_ He glared at me. Damn he was right but I can't let him take Min Ju away and if I wasn't petty awhile ago well my pettiness reached a new level. 

Knowing what would trigger him I shouted _“She doesn't even remember you!”_ I saw his face darken. Aha! Jackpot he’s shot. _“SHE DOES REMEMBER ME!”_ He shouted like a kid.

We exchanged _“No she does not” “Does!” “Does not!” “Does!”_ And this went on for a minute or two until someone went to carry Min Ju causing us to stop and I was about to stand up and fight him only to see Dino _“You two are so loud it's a good thing Min Ju is too tired to actually wake up from your noise. Even if you fight I am Min Ju’s baby so shut up and let her sleep.”_ My baby scolded us. 

He’s grown already huhu _“But you're also my baby”_ I whispered while I lowered my head.

 

After a cease in the war between me and Woozi, I glanced at my watch and saw the time 8:50 oh shiz! _“Oh my gosh, I forgot we had to go outside at 9 pm!”_ I shouted to deliver the news not wanting to directly talk to Woozi. _“Dino! Wake Min Ju up we need to go outside or Eira would kill us!”_ I shouted again. In a span of less than 10 mins, we were waiting for whatever Eira wanted us to see. Min Ju was still sleeping so she decided to lean on me and sleep standing up. This girl really needs a rest.

 

My jaw dropped and I almost dropped Min Ju when I saw Seungcheol parading the hall wearing a yellow lingerie holding a sign saying **“I’m a NAUGHTY lemon”** I didn't notice Min Ju was awake and also having the same expression as I had until Min Ju said _“The whole week you say?”_ directing the question to Woozi. So he knew about this?

 

_“So! Enjoying the show?”_ said Eira suddenly appearing out of nowhere wherein we all reply by jumping out of surprise. _“Oh I am thoroughly enjoying this and brilliant punishment by the way just brilliant!”_ exclaimed Min Ju, I knew this was because she's still protective of me. I didn't react at first.

 

_“What bro? No reaction?”_ asked Eira mischievously. God she's so evil how is she even my sister but it actually made me happy in a way. 

_“This is absolutely hilarious!”_ I laughed louder than I intended and I swear I saw a glint of sadness when I looked at Seungcheol again. While Eira busied herself with Woozi, Seungcheol ran away already and I decided to follow him.

 

_“Can you please run slower!”_ I said panting _“No one actually told you to follow me!”_ Seungcheol snarled. I decided with my last spurt of energy to run to Seungcheol and turn him around. 

_“What is your problem with me? It wasn't my fault you're wearing lingerie! I didn't tell you to wear that! So why are you getting angry at me?!”_ I shouted. _“I don't want you to see me like this”_

he replied. _“Why? You look hot! Heck I’d bang you even!”_ I shouted and regretted that I have such an unfiltered mouth. Mentally slapping myself for the amount of fails I have done. Lord let the Earth swallow me please. 

 


	21. Meeting Day 1

**Eira's POV**

 

It is the next day and I just pray that nothing drastic happens, because I need to finish this meeting and get on with our separate lives!

 

So instead of starting the meeting in the afternoon, we started in the morning for lost time. _“Good morning everyone, shall we start the meeting?”_ I said greeting everyone in the room.

 

_“Yes, yes we should unless anyone wants to faint?”_ said Rap Mon. Everyone just looked at him no reaction whatsoever _“I'm joking! Sheesh, we'll be talking with each other for a week might as well get along now, especially with a new leader in our midst”_ he continued.

 

_“Looking down on me Rap Mon?”_ I said smirking with my hands clasped in front of me. _“Can we stop acting like petty children and actually talk like serious adults?”_ Minghao deadpanned earning a chuckle from Rap Mon and a whisper from Suho.

 

_“As we all know I am the new leader of Snjolfur and my right-hand woman Min Ju have given you all the briefing as to the agendas of this meeting.”_ I started the conversation.

 

The meeting continued with some leaders expressing their concerns and some solving problems. After an hour or two I ended with _“I believe you have the number of your respective meeting rooms for each famiglia to meet and talk. You all know who you’ll talk to as of now that's all. Meeting adjourned.”_

 

My first individual meeting was with _**famiglia Anemoi**_ which is divided into two groups. The first is of our ally, **_the sons of Boreas_** (God of the north wind or winter) _**led by Jaebum** _and the second, _**the sons of Eurus**_ (God of the unlucky east or southeast wind) led by _**Rap Mon**_. Today I’m going to meet with _ **Eurus**_ for we have just recently gone into terms after the marriage of two of our own in their famiglia. 

 

_“How are you doing Rap Mon?”_ I asked to start the meeting. _“I’m still alive so I think I’m all good. How about you?”_ Rap Mon answered and asked back. Although we aren't really allies Rap Mon is very kind and actually meant no harm and this is the reason why the marriage between two of our people actually happened. _“I could feel better but nonetheless okay,”_ I replied without emotion. 

 

Before we could actually start discussing anything a shriek came from the door and two women came rushing in _“EIRAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HUHUHUHUH I MISSED YOU!!”_ shouted an overly active and dramatic Fan Fae and Zel was just standing behind the shrieking woman shaking her head as if she's embarrassed by the latter’s actions. 

I stood up and Fae knocked out the air in my lungs when she suddenly hugged me and because of that, she was gifted with a hit behind her head coming from Zel she then pushed Fae aside to give a hug to me. Sometimes I think they married each other instead of Jimin and Jeongkook. 

 

_“How are you both?”_ I asked both of them. _“Oh, we're fine! Really! Not working IS GREAT!”_ Zel said with sarcasm. _“Wait but we want to work, right?”_ Fae asked Zel who responded with a grunt and a roll of her eyes. _“Sometimes you're super slow you know that?”_ Zel said to Fae and before another argument happen Rap Mon spoke up and said _“I’m sorry to interrupt your dramatic reunion but we really need to finalize our famiglias alliance”_ and with that Fae and Zel went beside their husbands who are at the sides in the room.

_“As we all know you are allies with our brother famiglia…”_ Rap Mon started.

 

**-After The Meeting-**

 

_“Okay here are the contracts we have discussed and wrote.”_ We both signed the papers and are now officially allies. _“I believe that this shows you would protect my famiglia and I to yours.”_ stated Rap Mon _“Rap Mon, when Fae and Zel joined your famiglia I would have protected it from anything even without this contract,”_ I replied and with that, the meeting is finished.

 

Let's see who’s next? Ah, **_Xantara famiglia of Earth warriors_**. _**Suho**_ is the current leader of this famiglia along with his partner Yixing. Suho is oldest amongst the leaders and to be honest the most experienced. He has this front in which people think he is the type who would sway easily. People even doubted him and thought he wasn't capable of being their leader but then on one of their famiglia’s mission he went them himself and came out victorious. It was said the battle was 1 versus 20 and since then people knew not to get on his bad side. 

 

Our famiglias are quiet about it but they are our strongest ally. They need us more than we do. The soil is stronger when it's exposed to water. We are simply meeting for formalities sake but the forefathers of both famiglia have a blood oath and up today we respect it. 

_“It's nice to finally meet the hidden member of Snjolfur,”_  Suho said to me while bowing down. I bowed down as well and replied with _“It's an honor to finally meet the famous Suho”_ He responded with a slight chuckle and said, _“I am not that famous.”_ I chuckled as well and said _“That's sad I thought I would meet someone famous”_

 

The meeting went smoothly with us rereading the agreements and talked about possible ventures that both famiglias might take interest in. After a while Suho was tapped by his secretary, Kyungsoo but better known as D.O. it was a sign that our time was up so we concluded the meeting and gave our ‘see you again’ s and ‘nice to continue the alliance with you’ s

 

It was finally time to talk to the final famiglia. Snjolfur’s number one enemy, Pyralis. Just like Xantara, Snjolfur and Pyralis’ relationship goes waaaaaaay back. Our forefathers tried to be at peace but water and fire just don't mix. I'm not entirely sure as to how both famiglias turns to hate each other but both can't harm each other as this is also part of an oath made by our forefathers. Meeting with Minghao is important because with the current tensions due to my father’s resignation and a ‘hidden member’ of Snjolfur’s sudden appearance Pyralis has become tense showing signs of resistance. My thoughts were disturbed when someone spoke. 

 

_“You are in deep thought and we haven't even started the meeting.”_ I'm assuming it was Minghao who said that and before I make a fool of myself, oh how lucky I am that Min Ju decided to take a break today, I stood up and offered my hand as a welcoming. 

_“Forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you”_ Although saying that was against my will I have to fake it to prevent any more problems. Before I could speak again Minghao said _“Let's get straight to the point. Our famiglia don't agree with the sudden change of your leader and-”_ before he continued I stopped him 

 

_“It's my famiglia. As far as I know, we are not entitled to disclose any information not related to business to your famiglia. You have no right to tell me to either change or not as to who our leader is going to be”_  I said with an icy tone and my eyes glaring at him. 

_“oh but you have to inform us beforehand.”_ he replied nonchalantly as to what caused me to smirk _“you must not have been listening to the past meetings. My father did announce his resignation and him passing down his role”_ I replied still having the smirk on my face. 

_“but he gave the position to Min Ju not you and we were fooled.”_ he stated. 

 

_“Trusting your enemy’s word?”_ I scoffed _“you must be naive to actually believe that! You didn't find it the least fishy when Jeonghan was not appointed? You disappoint me”_ I was pushing his patience and I know I shouldn't but seeing other people get worked up makes me happy. 

Don’t judge me I’m like that so what? His face hardens with what I said. His pride must have been hurt ha! _“we expected disclosure.”_ he said through gritted teeth.

_“and we expected peace but we both didn't get what we want right?”_ I stared at him trying to figure what his eyes were telling me. Nothing. I frown slightly when I read nothing. He's great at hiding his feelings. 

 

_“You are testing my patience Eira”_ Minghao stated. _“And you're testing mine, but we're not here for petty arguments. Shall we go over the new agreement?”_ I asked. I saw him nod as a response and with that, I continued.

 

I opened my folder and pulled out some security footage pictures _“We both know resistance has started to uprise in the South of Busan in Korea and I think I need some explanation as to why this started.”_ He smirked at me before speaking _“as you said it was a resistance and as I mentioned before we weren't agreeing with the change of leaders without our knowledge.”_ He looked at the picture and back at me. 

 

_“Our famiglia actually made a list of things we want for this agreement to actually work.”_ He paused while I just looked at him with my normal face aka rbf. 

 

_“Hoshi, bring the papers inside”_ Hoshi? Why does that remind me of….. _“Boss here's the- KUSHINA?!”_ Hoshi shouted.

 

Ah, so that's why the name sounded familiar. _“You know her?”_ Minghao asked Hoshi. 

_“Y-yes boss. I’m sorry I didn't mean to shout”_ He bowed to Minghao. _“Now I know the reason why I hated you at the start,”_ I said to Hoshi but to my dismay his face sparkled and he lunged forward capturing my hands and kneeling in front of me causing for Minghao and I to be shocked. 

 

_“YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME?? KUSHINA YOU REALLY HAD FEELINGS FOR ME?”_ Hoshi shouted. 

_“ I said I hated you. Don't you understand that?”_ I deadpanned at him. It's either he's stupid or he's dense. I'm leaning on both. _“Yes! I know! But hate has the same intensity as love and the more you hate the more you love!”_

 

I saw Minghao’s face harden and darken. It was as if he has become a stone statue. I was shocked when I felt someone’s lips on my cheek and that someone is named Hoshi. Before my mind could make up any sentence Hoshi escaped and said: _“WE’LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN MY KUSHINA!”_  And silence has found its place in the conference room.

 

_“So you know Hoshi?”_ Minghao asked

_“Yeah, he bothered me a lot in the restaurant in the lobby”_ I replied, _“Why are you getting your gun out?”_

_“Hm? What?”_ He snapped out from his dazed look _“my apologies I do not know myself, I just felt this instinct to do so”_  He has weird instincts… 

 

_“He better not shoot you”_ I heard someone say. That someone being Min Ju. How did she- ah yes I’m wearing an earpiece. What the heck she's been listening the whole time?! 

_“Yes, I’ve been listening the whole time now fix your face you look constipated”_ What the? How did she? I decided to look up the ceiling and to my surprise -note sarcasm- I saw a security camera directly at me. That b I’ll punish her later.  

_“Are you okay?”_ Minghao asked me causing me to stop glaring at the camera. _“Yes, Minghao I’m just fine.”_ And the moment I said that I froze, knowing I have said something wrong, totally wrong. 

Shit, why did I call him Minghao! My brain only had two options, fight or flight. _“Did you just call me Minghao?”_ He asked.

 

_“Well gurl you're on your own,”_ said Min Ju from the earpiece. IM DEAD. LET THE SOIL SWALLOW ME WHOLE. TAKE ME AWAY. We should stay cool, calm, collected. We ain't t gonna let no man knock our walls down! _“I’m sorry what did you say?”_ I asked Minghao.

_“I heard you call me Minghao. How did you know my name?”_ Minghao replied. _“What? I didn't call you Minghao. I said Ming-How are you doing.”_ He looked at me skeptically. 

_“Who is Ming?”_ Nice going Eira! Great job! _“Just say it’s Mingyu. Stop looking like that! You look stupid”_ Min Ju told me. Remind me to kill her later. 

 

_“Oh. It's just Mingyu.”_ I said looking everywhere but not at Minghao’s face. Shit. Why am I suddenly sweating?!

_“But I swear you said-”_ before he was able to say anything I said _“well then that concludes our meeting. I will look into the documents and we’ll talk again later. Thank you”_ I grabbed his hand and shook it then stood up and ran to the door. 

_“That was real smooth”_ I hear Min Ju say. _“You shut up. I swear I’ll punish you”_ I replied back. 

_“Oh, I'm really scared! Please don't!”_ She said laughing. You’ll be scared alright.

 

I made my way back to my room thinking of different ways as to how I could punish Min Ju. The problem with her is when you give her a punishment at first she would hate it but eventually, she'll find it fun and that's not what I want. I want her to suffer! Well, I could make her not talk to Jeonghan for a week, but then again she wouldn’t mind that in fact, she would even be thankful for that. I could make her go back to Korea for the rest of the meeting, but then I would suffer because she's the one who worked on the schedules and the one who gives me the details about each event… ooooh! I could make Woozi wear more cute clothes but she'll only like that. THIS IS ANNOYING HOW DO YOU PUNISH HER!!! 

 

As if on cue the elevator opened and I saw Jeonghan and Dino talking and I heard Jeonghan say _“I know that Min Ju is also your parent but I AM YOUR FAVORITE RIGHT?”_ Dino didn't reply I’m assuming he just rolled his eyes because Jeonghan stopped walking and pouted like a baby and he calls Dino his baby haha. Wait. I got it!

 

_“Dino! Wait for me!”_ I shouted losing my usual cool self. It was brought by the sudden joy of me discovering how I could inflict pain on Min Ju. _“You’ve got to help me,”_ I said to Dino once I caught up to them. 

 

_“Yes boss what is it?”_ Dino asked me while Jeonghan eyed me, squinting a bit as if he knows my plans. _“I’m going to punish Min Ju and I need your help,”_ I said while shrugging Jeonghan’s knowing look. 

_“You do know she could hear you right?”_ Jeonghan stated pointing at my earpiece. Oh, I almost forgot about that. After turning the earpiece off I turned to Dino and said “ _Min Ju bullied me so I’m going to punish her and knowing her the best way to punish her is to deprive her of someone she loves more than anyone_ ” I smiled wickedly. The punishment hasn't started yet but I’m already feeling Min Ju’s pain. MWAHAHAHAHA that's what you get for bullying me!

 

_“You're going to deprive her of me?”_ Jeonghan asked causing me and Dino to roll our eyes at him. 

_“Bro, you're a tad bit conceited aren't you?”_ I turned to him and he stood there clueless. _“Jeonghan you know Min Ju loves me more than she loves you, right?”_ It was Dino’s turn to look at Jeonghan and he just stood there as if his mind couldn't comprehend the truth that was told to him. We decided to ignore Jeonghan and continue our conversation. 

 

_“So as I was saying. The punishment would be Min Ju won't be able to call you her ‘baby’ and whenever she asks you ‘Dino, whose baby are you?’ You would answer ‘Eira’ "_ I continued and Dino looked at me skeptically showing that he was doubting this is going to work. 

_“Also she would have to call Woozi her ‘baby’ along with the punishment! Isn't that ama-”_ Jeonghan cut me off by saying _“NO WAY! I WON'T LET MIN JU CALL WOOZI BABY! NEVER!”_ he was shouting at this point and Dino decided to cut him off by saying _“Is this really a punishment for Min Ju or Jeonghan cause right now Jeonghan is the one suffering?”_ Dino pointed at Jeonghan who was having a midlife crisis. 

 

_“Trust me.”_ I smirked and Dino just sighed and said _“okay boss.”_ We started to walk to Min Ju’s room and once we arrived in front of her room we heard voices talking scratch that more like arguing. Who was inside there? Jeonghan knocked and we heard Min Ju shout _“I'll be there!”_ I saw how Jeonghan’s face suddenly hardened as if he sensed who was inside Min Ju’s room. 

 

Once the door was opened Min Ju was shocked to see me, Dino, and Jeonghan which is odd because she's supposed to be used to this kind of intrusion. _“Uh hey, guys! Wassup?”_ Min Ju said forcing a laugh. _“Nothing really just here to go inside your room.”_ I said, _“This is also my room.”_ Dino added, _“and I’m here for you!”_ Jeonghan ended. Min Ju stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind her. Okay, now she's just being weird.

 

_“Um… I-I’m hungry! Let's go down shall we?”_ She said as she was trying to push us to walk as to which Dino escaped her grasp and opened the door. Jeonghan pushed her aside and also entered his facial expression looked as if he could kill someone and I just stood there while Min Ju was hugging me. _“Would you please stop hugging me?”_  I asked her and she mumbled _“let the earth eat me whole please”_ and she stopped hugging me then we heard shouting and that's when we decided to go inside. 

 

The scene was amazing it was sad I didn't have my camera with me. It was Woozi trying to punch Jeonghan and Dino standing in between them trying to stop them from punching each other. It was sad no one got hurt. _“Stop!”_ I raised my voice into which the three of them stopped and decided to sit down. 

Min Ju was just standing behind me while she's massaging her head. _“I know why these two are here but you, Eira why exactly are you here?”_ Min Ju asked damn she knows me. 

 

_“Since you started it let me get to the point. I’m here to give you your punishment”_ and I heard Min Ju groan, Woozi chuckle, Jeonghan tsk-ed and Dino well he’s just texting. _“And what is this punishment exactly?”_ She sat down on Dino’s lap and Dino rested his chin on Min Ju’s shoulder. 

 

_“Well, first of all, you're going to stop calling Dino your baby. That includes being cuddly with him and treating him like a baby.”_ I smirked at her, her eyes widened in shock _“but-”_ before she could say anything I continued _“and you would have to call Woozi your baby, for a week.”_

 

She stood up and said _“YOU CANT MAKE ME DO THAT! I DONT WANT WOOZI TO BE MY BABY!”_ I swear I saw the pain flash on Woozi’s face which caused Jeonghan to smirk. _“Oh yes I can and for a week Dino would be my baby”_ I taunted Min Ju. 

_“DINO IS MY BABY YOU CANT TAKE HIM FROM ME!”_ Min Ju said as she hugged Dino and Dino was just laughing at her. 

 

She's about to cry and I can’t help but laugh it's only a week and she's crying already what more if Dino got a girlfriend. _“Min Ju you should stop crying it's only a week and it's kinda your fault,”_ Dino said as he was patting Min Ju’s head, and she says she’s Dino’s mother. 

 

_“Dino, whose baby are you?”_ I asked and Min Ju was glaring at me and expecting Dino to say her name but I know what he's going to say _“Eira’s”_ to that Min Ju started to wail again saying how Dino betrayed her, how her hard work was repaid with betrayal and pain, how I was a bitch for being sadistic (as if she’s not) and how Jeonghan was not defending her. 

 

She stopped whining and looked at me seriously _“so how will I work without my secretary?”_ she asked. _“Don't you have Woozi now?”_ I asked back and I heard groans from Jeonghan and Min Ju this two could pass as twins for having the same reaction to almost anything. _“I’ll go excuse myself,”_ Dino said as he stood up and went to the room. _“Anyways Eira I have something to discuss with you”_ Min Ju turned her attention to me and signaled me that we should go out. _“Okay. Let's go to the rooftop”_ I said. _“Please don't kill each other.”_ Min Ju said to Jeonghan and Woozi.

 

**-Rooftop-**

 

_“You probably heard me and Woozi arguing before you entered my room.”_ Min Ju stated as we say down on the bench. _“Yeah. What was that about?”_ I replied. 

_“Well. I was checking our system as usual and then suddenly I saw an unregistered laptop who got access to our system. I asked Woozi if he knew about the unregistered laptop and he said he doesn't know. I was starting to get pissed because he was the one tasked to check on the system last night and he said he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary but the laptop has been given access for 2 days already. Yeah, it's kinda my fault for trusting Woozi but he should have known better. So I asked Syka about this and she just shrugged it off and I was now really pissed because why would she suddenly not care? Am I right? Like some unknown laptop suddenly has access and no one bats an eye?”_ Min Ju ranted until she ran out of breath. 

 

_“So basically you think Woozi or Syka knows whoever got access to our system?”_ I asked. _“Well duh. They're like the most suspicious out of all”_ Min Ju closed her eyes and sighed.

_“I don't even care about the punishment right now. I just hate it if people lie to me. It's like cheating. Also, I traced the laptop and it leads to Pyralis. I found a way to find the serial number and asked where it was bought or if it was custom made some of the rats in Pyralis eventually told me, of course, I was anonymous, but yeah they said it was a custom made laptop for the Pyralis.”_ That was a lot to take in.

 

_“Well we can't be pushovers especially when I have yet to gain the leaders’ respect,”_ I said, _“but this situation must be handled delicately, people didn't take father’s deceptions lightly.”_

_ “I understand”  _ Min Ju replied _ , “so what do you propose we do?” _

_“Which one do you want woozi or syka?”_ I smiled evilly

 

We may portray our famiglia as ice and Pyralis is currently burning us but as soon as the ice melts to water then they would be facing the entire ocean.

 

_“I’ll take Woozi.”_  Min Ju smirked. Here comes trouble and make it double.

 


	22. Secrets

**Syka's POV**

 

**-Flashback-**

 

**One Day before the First Meeting**

 

I was still recovering from the traumatic elevator experience, Mingyu’s kinky adventures, and Eira’s secrets being revealed but of course as head of interrogations I had to face the suspicious people Dino caught lingering. 

 

First on my list is a guy who Min Ju overheard releasing information to his ‘boss’ and traced to be one of the people trying to hack into our system. He was then caught by the setup Mingyu and Dino did. 

_“Bring him in boys”_  I shouted. Ah, this is one of the things I like being one of the heads. I could literally shout to almost everyone and they follow me cause they have no choice. Hahaha, power is amazing. 

 

My evil thoughts were disturbed by someone shouting to let him go and to bite his ass coz ‘he ain't gonna talk to no one’. I smirked thinking about how he's gonna suffer under my interrogation. When I looked up and saw who was shouting my mind did a 360 flip and my heart started pounding. It was the man from the elevator!! It was Dean! My mind can't process what was happening. Did I just fall for the enemy?! Wait. What? Did I just fall for someone?! Syka is capable of feelings?! 

 

In the middle of my life crisis, Dean was strapped down on the chair in front of me with a smirk on his face. He still didn't know it was me thanks to the dimly lit room. Thank god for this stereotypical looking interrogation room. _“You're efforts are useless. As I said my lips are sealed.”_ Dean spoke.

_“If your lips are sealed then why are you even talking right now?”_ I countered not able to control my sassy side. Damn Syka are you really having second thoughts? Where is your loyalty woman! If Min Ju or Eira saw me right now I’ll probably be stoned to death. 

 

_“Oh, feisty! I like you”_ Dean spoke again bringing me out of my own thoughts AGAIN. _“Why don't you show your face so we could have a proper conversation?”_ He continued. I clapped my hands to signal the lights to be opened and Dean closed his eyes for a moment adjusting to the sudden brightness. Once he saw me his reaction was priceless. He was shocked to see me, the stuttering flustered girl in the elevator was the one giving him interrogations. 

 

_“Tell me what information did you get?”_ I asked with my stoic face but looking at his forehead for I can't look him in the eyes. _“Something very very useful. I must say.”_ He smirked at me. HE FREAKING SMIRKED AT ME LIKE CAN I DIE. Wait what? Syka get your head in the game! You must not let the devil win. The devil being Dean. 

 

_“Darling you're staring”_ the devil stated. _“I am indeed staring and its to read your expressions. Trying to find your weakness”_ like how Eira taught me before passing the head of Interrogation title to me, I leaned in front of him. Welp this distance is so close. Too close. I'm getting dizzy with how we were staring at each other and after a few minutes of staring, I decided to move back in a very embarrassing way. Which is basically me falling back to my chair making it move back and me almost falling if it wasn't for Dean holding the arms of my chair. Why is everything so cliche?! _“Darling. You keep on falling..”_ The devil said. _“Not for you at least,”_ I whispered. _“Oh, you will. Soon.”_

 

I got up to leave because my heart can't take any more of this and I have to clear my mind. I have to think up of a plan on how to go about this.

 

_ “Well you will soon talk” _

 

I walked out of our hidden dungeon as I would call it and decided to just go up to my room and think up of a game plan. On my way to the elevator I saw Seungkwan deep in thought, I guess I should go talk to him since I did kinda ignored him a while ago and maybe ask for some advice about Dean...it wouldn't hurt right? Even if he's part of Pyralis he's a friend right?

 

Oh, how wrong I was. When the elevator opened completely I realized Seungkwan was not alone, in fact, he was having a heated conversation with Min Ju. I had to duck and hide from the side so that Min Ju would not see me. God if she saw me she would ask about what happened during the interrogation. _“But I don't really know what Woozi is doing!”_ I heard Seungkwan half shout with his arms flailing above his head. 

 

Min Ju was not happy with his reply as I saw her bite her tongue. It’s a weird habit of hers which she does when she's stressed or thinking. “ _But you do know him. You told me you didn't know him!”_ She replied while glaring at Seungkwan. _“I- uh- GOTTA KRIS BYE!”_ Seungkwan ran passing by me and I looked back to see Min Ju with her mouth agape and an annoyed expression. Seungkwan is in trouble the next time they see each other. 

 

I decided to follow the coward that is called Seungkwan because after all that drama with this Woozi guy I was still in need of counseling. _“Hey, there little birdie,”_ I said as I sat down beside Seungkwan. _“Don't tell me you're going to ask me about Woozi too?”_ He replied with his eyebrow raised. _“First of all I don't even know who that Woozi is and second I need advice”_ I stuck my tongue out to annoy him. 

 

_“Ooooh is this some love problem?”_ Seungkwan said with his annoying ‘gay’ voice as he calls it. _“Yes and no. I don't know. I’m- do you know Dean?”_ I somehow manage to answer and ask at the same time.

_“Yeah, he's like our hacker and stuff. Usually works for Woozi and he's around here yah know. He's actually cocky but kind contrasting but that's him. He also likes to shave some part of his eyebrows. I think it's some trend he's into. Oh fuck I said too much did I?”_ Seungkwan’s unfiltered mouth started again. 

 

Sometimes I’m doubting his position in the mafia world. I mean if he was under our famiglia he would have been dead. _“Yes you did say a lot but what I’m saying is I think I like him,”_ I said while looking down embarrassed by saying it out loud. 

_“OH MAI GAHD! SERIOUSLY? YOU LIKE DEAN?”_ Seungkwan jumped and shouted causing me to stand up and try to shut his mouth _“How did- meet- oh-god- me!”_ He continued. _“Could you please shut up or at least tone down!!”_ My face was burning mainly because of embarrassment. I regret talking to Seungkwan but I'm too deep to actually try and escape and knowing this guy he won't let me slip away. 

 

_“Just tell me how you met! Come on!”_ Seungkwan gushed and so I told him how I bumped into Dean’s arm inside the elevator and how we met again inside the dungeon and how I almost kissed him. 

 

_“OH. MAY. GAHD. I SHIP THIS!!”_ Once again he gushed about someone else's drama. _“You know we can't be a thing, right?”_ I asked Seungkwan. _“That's what they said about me and Vernon but look at us now! You can't really predict the future babe”_ Seungkwan patted my back. 

_“Aside from my love story. What do you know about Dean’s mission? Is this why Min Ju was harassing you about this Woozi dude?”_ I asked turning into my interrogation mode. Whoops, it can't be helped. 

 

_“Yo… I only know… tree color… is green…”_ he replied trying to avoid my eyes and his forehead starting to sweat. He was hiding something and it reeks of drama. _“Should I tell Vernon about that one time when you confessed to-”_ I was stopped with a pair of hands blocking my mouth. 

 

_“I’ll probably get killed with saying this but. Woozi told Dean to hack into the system to know about the new leader. Turns out Dean was able to hack your system through someone’s phone and gave the info to Woozi. It turns out Woozi has another plan on his own now he's working for you guys and I'm still confused as to why everyone is so damn calm about it! I know that it wasn't an order from our boss coz he was also shocked to see woozi but right now Dean is tasked to find info about your new leader”_ Seungkwan word vomited all the information he knows. 

 

The only thing I knew I had to do was to call Min Ju and tell her to stay safe and to not trust Woozi. He might be working for another mafia that wants Pyralis and Snjolfur to end. I was patting my pockets and that’s when I realized my phone was missing. Shit, all the information is there! _“Oh, freak I'm going to die,”_ I said while I groan and continue to pat down my pockets. _“Why left important info somewhere?”_ Seungkwan asked teasing me with his smug grin but when he saw my distressed look his face changed and he said _“oh babe you're fucked”_

 

**-End of Flashback-**

 

And he was right, I was fucked. A pissed Min Ju was already something but add a super pissed Eira is well, a living hell. Why am I so stupid at times and I call myself the nucleus of this famiglia. 

 

_“For two days an unauthorized laptop is logged into our system unstoppable and out of control.”_ Min Ju started closing her eyes while speaking the dark bags under her eyes more noticeable now. She must not have slept properly for days. _“And it was granted access by your phone.”_ She continued opening her eyes and staring at me. I know mad is an understatement she's too tired, frustrated and under pressure and I fucked everything up. 

 

_“I didn't… my phone… it got stolen”_ I whispered the last part to which I earned a groan from Min Ju. _“You lost your phone for 2 days, didn't tell anybody, and didn't even cut off your phone?”_ She was shaking with anger. Huhuhu I'm sorry I'm stupid I said to myself. 

_“I thought I just misplaced it in my room or something,”_ I replied more of trying to convince myself than convince the two people in front of me. _“When and where did you last see it?”_ Min Ju sighed and asked. _“During the interrogation…”_ I replied staring at my lap. _“Which you also messed up because you became flustered of that Dean guy.”_

 

This time it was Eira who spoke. I looked at her with a shocked expression. How did she know? I thought to myself. _“I watched your last interrogation with him behind the glass. You should have known better Syka especially when you've been questioning him for 2 days now, I expected more from you.”_ I pouted because I feel like a child who was getting scolded by her parents for doing something wrong.

Well, it's kinda true considering that Min Ju and Eira are like the new parents of the famiglia. Oh boy if the two only knew about the fanfics made about them and posted in the deep part of the system. I don't read them btw just saw one and it still haunts me. 

 

_“I’m sorry. It was very unprofessional of me and very not me but at least i got info?”_ I tried to lighten the very very heavy atmosphere inside the room. _“Shoot it.”_ Min Ju replied. “ _Turns out Woozi knows who Dean is and he ordered him to find information about you. Also, Woozi used to work for Pyralis 2 days ago.”_ I said skipping the other parts that may be too personal or I deem not important and not telling when and whose I got this information from. Seungkwan I'm sorry huhuhu. 

 

_“Don't think that just because of that information you're going to escape my punishment,”_ Eira stated after a few minutes. I knew it already and I was ready to face the consequences to be honest if that's what I really need to have Dean out of my mind. That's right I need a distraction. 

 

_“I have decided to have you return to Korea to retrain your mind as we did when we were younger. Although it's not a full punishment you're forbidden to see and communicate with Dean when either of us with you especially now that Dean had escaped.”_ That's okay with me, in fact, it was great it was like having a long awaited vacation! I should control myself before Eira decides to change it to something crueler. 

 

_“Wait! What do you mean Dean escaped? How?”_ Eira sighed and look at me disappointingly _“Apart from your phone he also stole your keys two days ago. By your reaction, you didn't even notice.”_ I winced from the coldness from her voice.

 

_“You know you would have to talk to Minghao about this Eira.”_ Min Ju stated oh great now I might have started a war. Please let me escape. _“Yeah, I will. You talk to Woozi and give punishment you think is appropriate.”_ Eira replied which caused Min Ju’s jaw to clench and a smirk found its way on her lips. It's creepy it's making my skin crawl. I'm kinda glad I wasn't Woozi. 

 

_“You may leave now”_ Eira directed to me and as I was walking down the hall going to my room someone grabbed me and dragged me to the fire exit. 

_“Dude what was that?! Who are you?!”_ I shrieked. _“Shhh! I'm Woozi and I need your help.”_ The guy apparently called Woozi said. _“And why would I help some spy?”_ I glared at thin.

_“I'm not a spy. Believe me. I grew up with Eira and Minghao and my family line was actually tasked to bring Pyralis and Snjolfur together. It may sound like BS but I'm not joking. I heard you're going to Korea for your punishment I’ll give you my address and apartment key. Go there and all your questions would be answered. Please… just trust me on this.”_ I nodded and that seems to be enough of a confirmation for him

 

_“And bring Dean’s phone.”_ He said then he handed me the key and paper and he ran downstairs and went back to the hotel halls. 

How did he know I still have Dean’s phone? Should I trust him? I have no work anyways and if I find him to be a real spy I might be able to redeem myself!

Yes, that's right let's think positive

 


	23. Joining Him

**Wonwoo's POV**

 

It's been two days since Eira gave the punishment to Mingyu but he still follows me around despite Eira’s orders. Now I'm just trying to do my job while running away from him which is pretty annoying. Why you ask? Why not just let him be? Well because Eira takes her punishments incredibly serious and I will not in any circumstances be on the other end of a stick from her, never. I want to live, thank you very much.

 

_“Yah! Mingyu-ssi you know your punishment is still in place right?”_ I said while fast-walking away from him _“Yes but she not here so how would she know?”_ Mingyu replied still following me. _“This is her freaking hotel full of people who work for her, she doesn't need to be here!!!”_ now I'm walking so fast that I could feel the burn on my legs _“Why do you have freaking long legs?!”_

I snapped at Mingyu _“but-but Wonwoo! Don't you love me?!”_ he shouted and stopped in place. After I heard that I stopped in my tracks, turn to face him….seeing his pleading eyes and his hands clenched. I wanted so hard to go to him and hug him but 

 

_“I love my life more”_ I deadpanned

 

_“How could you be so savage to me right now T-T”_ cried out Mingyu on the floor

 

_“and stop being dramatic it's only a week”_  then I ran to the fire exit knowing Mingyu is distracted. God, finally I’m alone. I breathed a long sigh as much as I want to spend time with Mingyu I want to finish my work without any more punishments! _“Dude what was that?! Who are you?!”_ A girl shrieked. I decided to sneak and see who it was and to my surprise, it was Syka and…. Woozi? 

 

_“Shhh! I’m Woozi and I need your help”_ why would he need Syka’s help? For what? _“And why would I help some spy?”_ Syka’s word was full of venom.

Woozi is a spy?! I'm so lost what is happening to the famiglia? _“I'm not a spy. Believe me. I grew up with Eira and Minghao and my family line was actually tasked to bring Pyralis and Snjolfur together. It may sound like BS but I'm not joking. I heard you're going to Korea for your punishment I’ll give you my address and apartment key. Go there and all your questions would be answered. Please… just trust me on this.”_ My mind is getting dizzy. Woozi is a spy. Syka is apparently leaving. Minghao? And Eira is destined to be with each other. I’m so lost. 

 

My life crisis has ended when I heard Mingyu shout _“WONWOO YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!”_ He was right behind the door I was leaning on. _“Oh shit!”_ I stood up and started to run downstairs creating loud footsteps that Mingyu clearly heard. _“Wonwooooo~ I’m coming for you~”_ The voice boomed around the fire exit and I was actually scared. Mingyu has become crazy!

 

**Eira Calling…**

_ “Wonwoo I need you to do something” _

 

_ “I ***breathes heavily*** just ***wheezing*** ” _

 

_ “Oh did I get you at a wrong moment? I thought you’re supposed to be avoiding Mingyu why are you doing obscene things?!” _

 

_ “No! No! Boss! I was just running away from Mingyu! Don't think of other things!”  _

 

_“WONWOOOO I’M NOT YET FINISH!!”_ Mingyu whined loudly and at that moment I wanted to die. Damn you Mingyu!

 

_“Is that Mingyu? Oh my god my ears! COME HERE THIS INSTANT BUT FINISH WHATEVER THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE DOING FIRST!”_ Well, it was nice knowing the world. I just want to die in peace but I guess I die in shame.

 

_ “Boss! It's not- boss!”  _

 

**Call Ended**

 

I ran out of the fire exit and went straight to the elevator pushing the close button before Mingyu could follow me and swiped my card to the penthouse. I know Mingyu would still follow me here but at least he would not be near me once he sees I’m with Eira. God, will I see you soon? 

 

_“Boss? I’m here already”_ I said unsure once I entered Eira’s room I am shaking with fear.

_“...Boss? What are you doing?”_ I asked

 

_ “Covering my eyes…” _

 

_ “Yes ma'am I could see that...but why?” _

 

_ “I cannot look at you after you...did...that….” _

 

_ “But boss I didn't do-” _

 

I was rudely interrupted by a panting Mingyu with a disheveled look. How did his shirt become unbuttoned?!

 

_“WONWOO I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FINISHED AND YOU CAN'T PRETEND TO BE HIDING WITH EIRA COZ SHE’S NOT- oh…”_ Mingyu froze the instant he saw Eira covering her face with her hands but her eyes peeking through her fingers. 

 

_“YAH! DON'T BRING YOUR BED ACTIVITIES IN FRONT OF ME!!”_  Eira ran to her couch and threw the pillows to me and Mingyu. Luckily I have fast reflex and I was able to duck but Mingyu was still shocked so he got hit straight to his face. I knew God was coming for me. 

 

_“B-boss! St-op! It's not- like- that!”_ I shouted while trying to look for a cover _“and where the hell is all these pillows coming from?!? A person cannot have these many pillows!!”_

 

_“MIN JU YOUR BROTHER AND HIS LOVER DID THOSE THINGS AND DIDN’T EVEN TRIED TO HIDE IT!!!”_ shouted Eira _“I SHALL PROTECT YOUR INNOCENCE MILADY”_ shouted Min Ju appearing out of nowhere carrying a freaking bat from god knows where. _“Where the hell did you come from?!”_ I shookt

 

_“THAT IS NONE OF YOUR- OH MAY GAD MY EYES! MY EYES! I AM BLIND! WHAT INDECENCY IS THIS?!”_ Min Ju shouted once she saw me and Mingyu. Oh my god why am I in this situation? Right because of a certain Kim Mingyu! I’ll kill him the next time we're alone. I thought nothing could have me shookt but I was wrong. I underestimated how Min Ju took situation likes this. 

 

The next thing I know was Mingyu kneeling in front of Min Ju, his hands in a prayer position and Min Ju standing there holding his right ear. If you didn't know them you would think Min Ju is the older between the two. It amazes me how Snjolfur women act sometimes this amazement just turns into fear. _“Yah Kim Mingyu. Stand up.”_ Min Ju pulled Mingyu’s ear causing him to stand up. You could see the tears forming in his eyes. I don't know if I should laugh or pity him. (I’m leaning towards the first) _“You would need to learn your lesson. Come on. Follow me.”_ Min Ju continued as she dragged the 6-foot man outside. 

 

_“Bo-”_ I was cut off with Eira raising her hand signaling me to shut up. _“I don't want to hear it. I’ll just give you your mission and this time this would also help you with Mingyu’s punishment.”_ Eira said once she stood up and fixed herself. It's amusing how much she's stoic but she's really a ball of fluff. She reminds me of myself to be honest. 

 

“ _Am I finally gonna get rid of Mingyu? Cause I feel that his punishment is more of mine rather than his”_ I said with an amused grin, not really meaning what I said, of course, I wouldn’t want to leave Mingyu but I also love my life. _“Yes, you are hahaha. You’ll be sending Syka back to Korea. It's my punishment to her. The details I’ll explain next time”_ Eira said. I wasn't that curious because from what I overheard a while ago this just solidified my theory.

 

_“Have you heard about Syka?”_ Eira asked I forgot that she's so observant _“I guess you could say that”_ I answered. She just sighed and looked stress considering what's been happening and being the new leader at a time like this there's a lot of pressure. _“Keep an eye on her will you?”_ she asked, “ _She's slipping and I'm afraid for her.”_

 

_“I will Cordelia”_ I smiled reassuringly at her.

 


	24. Deja Vu?

**Dean's POV**

 

It's been two days since I was captured by Snjolfur and two days of being questioned by a woman called Syka. Man, was it entertaining to mess with her, I expected more from Snjolfur women but she's cute it's kinda refreshing after years of being in the mafia. 

 

_“Back for more flirting kitty cat? You just can't get enough of me can you?”_ I teased

 

_“I told you I. AM. NOT. FLIRTING”_ emphasized Syka hahaha her reactions are so out of place here in the dungeons. _“Tsk! What have you found out Pyralis scum!”_

 

_“Oooooh”_ I taunted leaning towards her _“you're hot when you're angry kitty cat”_ I whispered in her ear

 

_“I-I...what?...”_ she stuttered I was just warming up but then this kid comes in and ruins the atmosphere 

 

_“Syka...Eira wants to see you”_ Syka snapped out of her daze and glared at me, I just smirked. She walks out in a hurry with the kid close behind her.

 

I've been here too long I need to get out of here and report back to Woozi from what I've found from Syka’s phone. I took out the keys I stole from Syka and immediately got out of there. I sneaked around and checking the places of the guards’ from Syka’s phone where you could see a GPS map. I continued doing this until I saw a door leading out and set out to find Woozi but instead, I was found by Joshua who hauled me to The8. Tsk! I don't have time for this! 

 

_“Why am I being dragged to The8?”_ I asked annoyed with the intrusion in my important mission. _“You might be working for Woozi but you're still under us. Under The8 so you better shut it”_ Joshua was usually calm and seeing him this frustrated means I'm in deep shit. 

 

Once we arrived in The8’s room I was greeted with a cold atmosphere with a hint of fiery range. This is what I get for threading a very thin line that has been cast by Woozi. I’ll choke him if I could but my loyalty lies to him.

_“How was flirting with **that Snjolfur** woman?”_ The8 said through gritted teeth. _“ **That Snjolfur** woman has a name and it's Syka”_ I replied.

 

_“Whatever! Tell me what Woozi is planning Dean”_ he said glaring getting straight to the point _“his mission should have been done with already”_

_“I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that, I only followed his orders.”_ I replied, _“you would have to ask him yourself.”_

 

_“How would I know you're not lying and just saying that,”_ he said eyeing me suspiciously _“you are after all loyal to him even though you work for me.”_

 

_“Look Boss believe me or not I only have my orders”_ I was interrupted by him saying  _“orders that I didn't give any orders that I am not aware of. You're not even supposed to be here in the first place.”_

No.. no I can't afford to leave England I haven't finished my mission! _“And because of that, it's either you go home or go lone”_ The8’s voiced went lower than I have ever heard from him and it sent chills down my spine but I wasn't backing down. 

_“You need me,”_ I said with conviction. _“No. You need me. You wouldn't want to play with fire Dean.”_ It was obviously a threat I'm not stupid to not know. Damn it Woozi why are we risking everything for this mission?! I want to strangle the little man but alas before I could do that I’d have a bullet in my head. I heaved a sigh before saying

_“I’m sorry Boss. I would gladly accept the punishment of returning to Korea for my reckless behavior. Do forgive me.”_ I ended with a bow. It was against my will but I need to fake it to make it. I saw Joshua glaring at me on the side. I always hated this guy. 

 

I was dismissed to pack whatever I have which wasn't much since I've been imprisoned for the past two days and then they took my wallet and pho- wait! My phone! They took my phone dammit! It has information about my orders from woozi! As I was panicking and hoping that Snjolfur wouldn't be able to hack my phone I got pulled to the fire exit with a hand over my mouth.

 

I got ready to fight back when I saw who my abductor is, Woozi. _“What the fuck dude?!”_ I said once the hand was removed from my mouth but I was again interrupted when Woozi whispered-screamed _“COULD YOU PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE!!”_ I shut up.

 

_“Anyways what did Minghao say to you?”_ asked Woozi, _“he told me to go back to my position in Korea but-”_ I answered still in shock

 

_“That's good”_ he interrupted, looking around and checking the perimeters in case of someone eavesdropping 

 

_“How is that good I haven't told you what I've found yet and Snjolfur has my phone!”_ I said snapping out of it

 

_ “No, Syka has your phone and she will be helping us in this mission” _

 

_“Syka? What?”_ I asked in confusion _“Just what is this mission you've gotten me into Woozi?”_

 

_“Look, Dean, I haven't got much time they're on to me and that means I cannot communicate with you after this so listen closely.”_ I opened my mouth to ask but Woozi gave me a look to shut up

 

_“Go to Korea but don't go to the Pyralis Branch, go to my apartment and Syka will meet you there.”_ I gave him a questioning look but he ignored it

_ “there will be a message from me in the apartment, explaining everything about this mission and why-” _

 

_“Woozi! Where are you?! I know you're here somewhere!”_ shouted a voice of a girl in the hallway

 

_“Shit”_ cursed Woozi _“I've been gone too long anyway just go to Korea and do not let anyone follow you understand!”_ I opened my mouth to say something other than a _‘yes sir’_ because I am thoroughly confused as to why Syka is joining in this mission but Woozi already up and went leaving me in confusion.

 

What choice do I even have? I am way in too deep to abandon this mission and I swore loyalty to Woozi. 

 

I should just trust in Woozi.

 

 


	25. Awkward

“What is your problem with me? It wasn't my fault you're wearing lingerie! I didn't tell you to wear that! So why are you getting angry at me?!” Jeonghan shouted still following me after my embarrassing parade. “I don't want you to see me like this” I replied without looking at him. I’m way too embarrassed and I know I look like ketchup and mustard with my red face and yellow lingerie. These are the times when I reconsider my life choices. Why am I even in a mafia? Why did I agree to do this? Is Eira really younger than me? 

 

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Jeonghan shouting. “Why? You look hot! Heck, I’d bang you even!”  My mind went blank. I think I’m deaf.

“No, you're not,” Jeonghan replied. Shit did I say that out loud?! “Yes, and you did it again,” Jeonghan replied again. “Thanks for saying that to comfort me but it's weird,” I said snickering a little because Jeonghan banging me? Never in a thousand years. He’s just playing with me shut up stupid heart stop beating so fast! 

 

“Why? Why is it weird?! Because it's me and not Jihoon?! Because you don't see me as more than friends?!” Jeonghan shouted and his tears were starting to fall. “No… no, it's not like that..” I replied as I try to go near him only to be pushed back. 

 

“Then what is it?! I'm so done with you acting like a knight in shining armor and making me feel things! I'm done with this one-sided unrequited love! It's been 4 fucking years Seungcheol! 4 years and you still love Jihoon?! I was there for you it was me who was always there yet I’m still a friend. I hurt Min Ju because of you. I tried to forget you but you fucking show up every time and make me fall all over again. This time I’m done, I’ll forget whatever I'm feeling for you and I’ll end this friendship if I have to” Jeonghan finally broke down.

 

I never knew I have been hurting him all these years. I'm stupid for not noticing, for not feeling it and for not realizing that I also love Jeonghan. I tried to hug Jeonghan but he pushed me and ran away. 

 

I ran after him garnering malicious looks from guests due to my attire but I don't fucking care I need to find Jeonghan. I ran in the direction I suppose he would go but to no luck, he wasn't there. I decided to go to his room but knowing him he would rather stay with Min Ju so I went to her room.

 

“Please let me talk to Jeonghan” I begged Min Ju as soon as she opens the door. “As much as I want to help you, which is not that much, Jeonghan is not here.” Min Ju said rolling her eyes. “Then let me go inside and see for myself,” I said frustratedly knowing Jeonghan is indeed inside and is Min Ju is hiding him. 

 

“No. Why would you enter a woman’s room in the middle of the night?” Min Ju said blocking the door. “JUST LET ME SEE JEONGHAN!” I shouted as I punched the wall. 

 

Min Ju didn't even blink when I did that and to be honest I didn't really feel the pain until Min Ju grabbed my hand and said “Stop hurting yourself and think through what happened tonight. Jeonghan would hurt more if you hurt yourself. Just please think everything through” 

 

That night I wasn't able to sleep a wink. Why have I been too oblivious? Jeonghan was there for me since before Jihoon and he was there when I was broken and alone. I’m stupid for realizing it this late. Jeonghan loved me and I loved him. Cliché as may it sound it was true. Now is it too late for me to change everything?

 

**_*Next Morning*_ **

 

I know Jeonghan needs space but here i am in front of Min Ju’s door at 6am. It's too early i know-but it’s never early when you never slept. 

 

* _ knocks on door* _

 

**S.Coups' POV**

 

_ “Min Ju, Jeonghan…. please open the door” _

I pleaded for maybe the 100th time today. I can’t let this bring me down this is the least i can do for all the years that i have hurt Jeonghan.

 

_“What the fuck are you doing in front of my door at this ungodly hour Choi Seungcheol?”_ I turned around to see Min Ju. 

_“Huh? What? Why are you outside of your room? Where is Jeonghan?”_ She gestured me to move aside to open her door. 

_“None of your business tbh Seungcheol don’t you have to be with that Wheezy guy?”_ She was gritting her teeth i don’t want to push my luck to piss her even more.

_“Well go in my room and see-”_ i didn’t let her finish and dashed inside her room _“Jeonghan? Jeonghan! Answer me please stop hiding”_ before i was able to shout again i heard Min Ju laugh

_ “ You look so stupid Seungcheol. If it hasn’t sunk in your thick skull, Jeonghan is not here.” _

 

I stared at her with disbelief. She’s got to be kidding me.

 

_“You’ve got to be kidding me Min Ju! Where the fuck is Jeonghan?!”_ She was just fixing her stuff unbothered with how much stressed i am. 

_“Answer me Min Ju!”_ She stopped fixing her things and stared- no, glared at me. _“You dare raise your voice? You of all people demand me to answer you?”_ I bite my tongue. Was i too much? 

 

_ “I am still your boss Mister Choi Seungcheol im treating you with respect because you still mean a lot to the famiglia but don’t you dare push me to hate you even more. To answer your question, Jeonghan left, and before you try to track him down you won’t be able to. I made sure myself that no one would be able to track him down not even his sister knows his whereabouts so stop pushing your luck buddy. You had him but you let him go. He deserves a rest and you need to get yourself together because this? You acting like this may just be a spur of the moment thing maybe you just realized that you had feelings for Jeonghan but it could also mean that your pride couldn’t take Jeonghan leaving you because you depend on him and you are used to him being all yours. So stop this mess and think straight we are still in mission we serve the famiglia, we serve Eira.” _

 

Min Ju left the room and i was left standing on my spot. 

Everything she said was true, I’m still lost and unsure if i force myself unto Jeonghan it might just result to us completely falling apart.

I need to get myself together and fix things one by one.

 

 


End file.
